


Natural Habitat

by lopezuuus



Series: prompts and headcanons [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brio being idiots, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hot Tub Sex, Rio is described as a god in pretty much every chapter, Slow Burn, Sometimes it's AU, Sometimes it's Post Season 3, They're in love Sir, Unconfessed Feelings, domestic brio, this is a mess lol, unrelated stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopezuuus/pseuds/lopezuuus
Summary: A collection of headcanons and prompts about Beth and Rio, because I can't get enough of them.Prompts are 99% of time unrelated to each other.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompts and headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000311
Comments: 119
Kudos: 363





	1. headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabbles exploring some headcanons I've found on twitter. Wanted to use them with those two idiots.
> 
> I do not own the show nor the characters.
> 
> As always, unbetaed.

**1\. Who's top and who's bottom ?**

When Rio thinks about his school days (which, honestly - why does he do that to himself ?), the only thing he can think of is what every teacher ever said about him : "great leader, but too lazy to actually accomplish anything". 

And - _ain't that funny_ , he thinks, as he's supervising dozens of people making money for him. 

But they were right about the leader part. Rio's always had charisma and knew how to talk himself in and out of everything - and that got him where he is today : with more money that he could ever spend. If that's being lazy, then he's glad to stay that way.

But even outside of work ? Rio's always had his way with words, especially with women. He knew how to woo a woman and did it on more than one occasion, hooking up with beautiful strangers just because he could. After all, what's the point of having an effect on people if you don't use it for pleasure, too?

And Rio loved his hook ups to be submissive - of course he respected their wishes and wants, never crossed a line that would make them unconfortable - and relished in the way he had power in every aspect of his life. Loved the way nobody dared to disrespect him, how women thrilled with anticipation and just found him dangerous in the most _exciting way_.

Until he met Elizabeth. That suburban mom looking like fuckin' Jessica Rabbit that dared to call him on his bullshit and that wouldn't take any from him. A bitch so quick on her feet that he felt dizzy with it. Buzzing with energy, with want, so turned on by the idea of her acting like a boss in more private parts of his life that he sometimes dreamt of it.

And when she actually does take the lead in bed, pining his wrists against the mattress and riding him until he's breathless and thrusting back into her with force, he knows he's a gone man. Knows that as much as he loves being in charge, he's always looking forward to the rare occasions where that suburban mom who dared to challenge him on that special day will take the lead again and make him see stars.

**2\. Who's more affectionate ?**

For as long as Beth can remember, her and Dean have never been the type to cuddle and exchange marks of affection on the daily. Even when they were teenagers and started to date, grand gestures of love were never in the picture, and Beth got used to it quickly, thinking it just wasn't who they were.

And - okay, maybe there was a time where Dean was a little more romantic, when they were younger and had just met. She didn't have any money to spare on dates or gifts, but he understood and was always glad to pay for everything - mostly because it made him appear as a great boyfriend and he liked the attention, but still. He always took her to Wendy's on friday nights and then to the movies and paid for everything, and at the time Beth thought it was the greatest demonstration of love that could exist.

But now, at 37 and freshly divorced, Beth realizes how wrong she was. The greatest demonstration of love is not your 18 years old boyfriend paying for everything because you're poor or because he wants everybody to know how amazing he is.

The greatest demonstration of love is Rio always asking about her day and actually listening, even when her day consists on cleaning the house and making fun meals for the kids. It's Rio insisting on cleaning the dishes after they have dinner together, knowing she's cooked all day and that she just needs to relax with a glass of bourbon on the couch. It's Rio rubbing the knots in her neck and back after they've made love, making sure she falls asleep relaxed and content. 

And even if sometimes she doesn't know how to return the favor, how to show her affection as easily as he does, she always makes sure he knows how much she appreciates what he does for (and to) her.

So yeah, maybe love is not the right word to describe what they have, and maybe she blushes just at the thought, but she can feel the affection he feels towards her in every little gestures he makes. Maybe the thing they have is too twisted, too toxic to be called love. 

But the thing is, maybe the biggest gesture of love is Rio forgiving her for everything she did, and that she was able to do the same.

**6\. Who comes up with the craziest ideas ?**

One of the thing Beth loves the most about herself is how creative she can be. Whether it's when she's crafting, baking, cooking or even knitting, she's always buzzing with energy and ideas of what to create next. And while it sometimes can exhaust Rio to no end (especially when he just wants to take her to bed and she insists on finishing some projet at 2 am), he's always extra supportive. Mostly because the guy cannot get creative for anything else than imagining new ways of making money. 

So what if one night Beth decides to bake an entire batch of cookies, all of different flavors, just because Rio mentioned that Marcus was feeling down because of a bad day at school ? And what if she knits a new blanket from scratch for Sarah when she gets out of surgery ?

Rio often jokes that she should take this energy to bed, and sometimes she does, but she still sees the way he looks at her when she does those things. How he stays with her, but not in her way, and just observes silently. As if there was nothing he'd rather be doing that watching her put frosting on a cake in the middle of the night.

**10\. Who's the better dancer ?**

With how Rio's always moving so gracefully, Beth really shouldn't be surprised of how much of a good dancer he is. Whether it's dancing in a club or during a formal event, he always is the center of attention.

And of course - his good looks and huge neck tattoo probably contribute to that, but she can tell that his dancing abilities are a huge part of it. How he leads the dance so effortlessly, how he always knows how to follow a beat - it sometimes makes Beth wonder if the guy's ever took dance classes. ("So what's your secret ?" she'd asked after they'd come back from some charity event he'd been forced to go for business. "You took ballet classes or something ?" There was no hints of teasing in her voice, just genuine curiosity, but it still made Rio look at her with that annoyed look he often gets. "I look like some Pavlova bitch to you ?" he scolwed, and it made Beth cackle so hard that she couldn't resist to some teasing after all. "I can't believe you actually know the name of a ballet dancer." He'd tried to distract her after that, but she had none of it and kept teasing him until he lost his patience and distracted her in much hotter ways.)

Beth, on the other hand, knows what she does can't even be called dancing. Ruby's often told her that she's got no rythm and couldn't follow a beat if her life depended on it, but Beth still enjoys doing it (especially in the privacy of her living room). She's reluctant at first, aware that dancing in public just means she's going to embarass herself, but she quickly comes to love dancing with Rio. Even when she steps on his foot or misses a beat, he always looks so relaxed when he's dancing, and that just makes _her_ relax too. 

So yeah, maybe Beth is not the best dancer in the universe, but _god how much does she love doing it with him_.

**17\. Who hogs the covers ?**

Being a mother of 4, Beth's always been a light sleeper. The lightest noise makes her awake and alert, ready to intervene. Being married to Dean just reinforced that, as he couldn't wake up to change a diaper even if his life depended on it. And Beth had been okay with that - used to it, really. And that was fine.

Until her and Rio actually started to spend the night together even after sleeping together. The unconscious part of her brain that always kept her aware that she was the only one willing to wake up and take care of the kids at any time of night and day started to realize that maybe she wasn't alone anymore. That now Rio was here to help, too. 

That's when she actually started to sleep longer, and better. Relish on the warmth of the covers, the confort of her pillow, the smell of Rio on her bed. Knowing he would wake up to take care of her kids if needed, even when he when to bed late and had to get up early, was a feeling of reassurement she never knew she needed until now. 

But with great sleep came bad habits, and soon enough Beth started to hog the cover - especially when Rio went to see one of the kids and came back minutes later to see her completly swallowed by the sheets. Beth had no idea she was doing that, until- well.

Until she woke up from a particularly good night and turned to see Rio all wrapped up in her latest knitting project - a huge green blanket decorated with dinosaurs of different shapes, a replacement for Danny's old one. 

The laugh escaped her lips before she could stop herself and Rio opened one eye to give her a dirty look. That just made her giggle harder and Rio closed his eye, his feet hanging out of the blanket, it being too small for his size.

"I fuckin' hate you," he said, as Beth's laugh filled the room even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it [here](https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox)


	2. headcanons (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on some more Beth x Rio headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t own the show nor the characters (which really is a pity. i’d give rio so much more screen time.....) 
> 
> In this, Beth and Rio have been "together" for a while and live together. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

**21\. who’s the driver / who’s the passenger ?**

Growing up in a household full of sisters, Rio knew better than to be anything else than a feminist. Which, really - when he sees men like Carman, cheating and disrespecting women like he does, he still wonders how you can be anything else other than a feminist. 

From a young age he saw his mother do everything alone. Something broke ? She would fix it in a heartbeat. The car needed an oil change ? She’d do it herself. She had raised 3 functional children on her own, never complained about anything and got everything done her way, taking bullshit from nobody. 

Teresa and Marisol, Rio’s sisters, quickly got inspired by their mother’s behavior and by the time they were teenagers, they were independant women who answered to no men. 

Witnessing all of that strength, Rio got no choice but to adopt the same behavior, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy about that. Proud, too, when he saw his sisters take no shit from anybody and rule their lives as the queen they were. Annoying queens, yes, but queens nonetheless. 

As an adult, nothing really had change. He still knew how to respect women and his masculinity never felt threatened by anything. 

God, how his mom would whip his ass into oblivion if he ever acted like Carman did.

So, when Elizabeth’s been cooking all day ? He cleans. When Jane wants to have a tea party with her princesses and stuff animals ? He’s putting on that damn tiara and drinks from an empty cup with his pinky raised.

And when Elizabeth goes to sit on the driver seat of her mama van ? He’s happy to be her passenger, no matter where they planning to go. 

On his car, however, he’s the only driver. Sorry mama. 

**42\. who kills the spiders ?**

When you’re a mother of four, you’ve basically seen every disgusting thing that can possibly exist on this Earth. Beth’s had vomit on her clothes more times than she cares to admit, has to clean Kenny’s _very sweaty_ and _very very smelly_ football attire every weekend and- well. Basically had to wipe her children’s ass from age 0 to 5. 

Beth is pretty confident that at this point of her life, nothing can scare her anymore. She’s seen it all. And given the fact that she’s dating a gang leader - she assumes he’s not afraid of anything either.

Until she finds out she’s so very wrong about that. 

It goes like this : all the kids are there, Marcus included, and playing together on the Switch in the living room. Beth and Rio are cleaning the dishes together, Beth washing and Rio wiping, when a strident scream breaks the quiet. 

Rio’s got his hand on his gun in a heartbeat, and Beth has to take a step forward and put her hand back to stop him when she sees Jane running into the kitchen, excitement in her eyes. 

  
"What’s going on, honey ?" Beth says as she kneels in front of Jane, coming eye to eye with her daughter. 

"There’s a spider ! Its huge, mom, come see it !" Beth laughs as she stands up and takes Jane’s hand, ready to follow her to the living room, when she sees Rio freeze behind her, his hand still on his gun on the waistband on his pant. 

"I’ll be right with you, honey" She says as Jane runs back in the living room, and then she turns to a still quite white Rio. "You okay? You can breathe, you know. No one is in immediate danger." She jokes and starts to walk again, but stops in her tracks when she notices Rio still hasn’t move from his spot against the sink. 

"Rio ? Did you have a stroke or something ?" Laughing at her own joke, Beth waves her hand in front of Rio’s face, and startles a little as he catch her wrist, gentle but firm. 

"I sure hope you ain’t gonna react like that when I got a real stroke, mama," Rio says as he lowers his hand and lets go of hers. 

"I’ll keep that in mind", she says as she studies his face. Even with his mask on, she can tell he’s nervous. "Are you okay ? You look like you’ve seen a ghost."

Rio nods, his eyes never meeting hers, looking in the direction Jane has gone to. "Okay then, let’s go see that tarantula,"   
  
This time Rio actually follows her in the living room, but stops to lean on the wall near the door, ready to escape. 

"So where’s the spider ?" Beth asks, all smiles and her eagerness matching Jane’s and Marcus’s. Her other children are not quite adventurous, and have already fled to their room, far from danger. _Smart_ , Rio thinks. 

"It’s here ! Look, mommy ! It’s so big !" 

And - oh. It _is_ big. 

Beth slowly turns towards the wall Rio is leaning against and watches the big black spider walk on it, a sharp contrast compared to the white paint.   
  
Crunching her nose, she starts to walk towards it, and Rio is looking at her like he doesn’t understand what she’s doing. 

It’s when her gaze divert to the spider that he turns his head and sees it. 

And she shouldn’t laugh, she knows it, but the way he slightly jumps and the spanish curse that escapes his lips is enough to make her and Jane cackle loudly. 

Rio, on the other hand, has already fled to their bedroom, away from "danger".

 _Smart_ , indeed.

**28\. who’s the fun parent and who’s the responsible one ?**

Beth has always been the responsible parent.

Back when she was married to Dean, he always had the good role. The fun dad that said yes to everything and left her to deal with the kids’ deception afterwards, when she inevitably had to say no. 

How fun life must be when you’re not the elected killjoy. 

Except after the divorce, the roles finally reversed.

Thanks to a friend of his mom’s, Dean was able to find a 3 bedroom apartment in a nice neighborhood and had the kids 2 weeks a month, while Beth kept the family house. They had lived apart for about two days when he called her, freaking out, because the kids were, as he said, "making him crazy". And who was she to stop them, really ?

So yeah. Beth was now saying yes to their craziest ideas, and was glady letting Dean deal with the aftermath. 

And now, as she watches Rio help Kenny with his math homework, she can't help but think she's found an equal in him. Someone who's more than willing to share the burden with her, to be the responsible one when she needs to be the fun one. But also the one in whom her children can find a confident when she's the one setting limits.

A real partnership is supposed to be like that, she realizes. It's all about sharing the good and the bad.

And with Rio, she's got all that.

**32\. Who's more private ?**

Beth and Rio are both private individuals.

Beth is used to keeping her feelings and thoughts for herself. First because there was no room for that when she was taking care of Annie, and then because Dean simply didn't care when she was taking care of their family.

She has Ruby, of course, to unwind when things get too much, but sometimes it’s hard to talk about certain things, even to her. Sometimes it’s easier to just say nothing. 

In Rio's case, being private is part of the work. If you can't keep your mouth shut, you die. 

Growing up with two noisy sisters also do that to you. If you don’t take the habit of hiding your stuff, you’re dead. Your dirty secrets are all over the place, and god knows Rio’s sisters loved to put their noses into his private life. 

Having only two years between him and his older sister, Teresa, his daily job was to make sure he wasn’t putting too much attention to himself so that she couldn’t snitch to their mom. 

Even at 33, he still hasn’t lost this habit, and that’s a big part of what ended things between him and Rhea. You keep too many secrets, it looks like you’re lying about everything, and you lose people. 

Which is why deep down, he knows he can’t do that with Elizabeth. He’s lucky he’s got her trust, and he doesn’t intend to lose it. 

When she’s asking questions about business (which she always does), he tries to be less mysterious about it, but still hides details that could endanger her. She seems happy to be a part of it, even if he can tell she’s dying to pry him for more specifics. 

When he’s got to handle some traitor and comes back angry and itchy, he tries to come home to her more often. Let her heal his wounds, and answers some of her questions. He still can’t be open about everything, but it’s a start. 

"Thank you for telling me", he hears her whisper one time after he’s laid some of his feelings on her on a harsh night.

So he hugs her tighter against his chest, his hand on her hip, and breathes in the peachy smell of her hair. And it’s just _okay_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Three works in three days, i’m so inspired! 
> 
> On a more serious note, I pray for Americans. I hope it’s all gonna turn up okay for you. 🙏🏼
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it [here](https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox)


	3. Baked Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brio college AU.
> 
> A mistake forces Rio to take Advanced Baking classes, and Beth is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Beth is 30 and Rio is 24.
> 
> I totally ignored the timeline for their kids in this (Marcus is already born while Beth and Dean only have Kenny & Danny), but it's not essential for the plot as the kids don't meet each other, so please forgive me.
> 
> Chapter tags : Alternative Universe - Mutual Pining - Slow burn

There had been a few moments in his life where Rio genuinely thought he was cursed. 

The first time was when his high school hook up, Rhea Morillo, had got pregnant. They'd been fooling around for quite some time, hooking up on the backseat of his car, on the school's bathroom at Homecoming, and well - every possible furniture of her house. They had stopped using condoms when Rhea started taking the pill, and everything was good. Better, even. 

Until she'd call him on the middle of the night one day, crying and panicking, and he knew he was in trouble. He knew his parents would lose their shit over this, and abortion wasn't even an option as Rhea's family was Catholic. Shit went down for a while, but his parents supported them as much as they could, and Rhea moved in his house. 9 months later, Marcus was born. Rio didn't feel so cursed anymore.

The second time was when Rio applied to University of Michigan. His small drug business was going well and he was making enough money to ensure that Rhea, Marcus and him had everything they needed, but Rhea insisted that he went to college "in case things didn't work out". He wasn't really into the idea - after all, he'd thought he was done with school after graduating -, but eventually agreed to it. He applied for a Finance degree, chose to take a Business option too, and even felt satisfied to know he'd be providing for his family all the more.

Except now, reading his application file for the hundredth time, he feels like punching a wall. Or maybe even punching the application lady, currently looking at him with opened annoyance.

"I'm sorry, mister Rivera. As I was saying, you checked the Baking class on your application sheet, not the Business class. There's nothing I can do - applications are closed, and all classes are full." Her tone is flat and Rio knows she isn't sorry for a minute. If anything, the only thing she's feeling is pure irritation, and god he can relate. He clearly remembers filling the application sheet, checking the "business" box, and - right. He'd been distracted by Marcus, paying attention to him and checking the box without really looking at it. _Shit_.

"Yeah, except ain't no way in hell i'm takin' baking classes, ya know ? Ain't really my scene." Resisting the urge to crumple the sheet, Rio put his hands on the counter, joining his fingers. His patience is running low, but he keeps the charming smile on his face.

And the lady sighs, making a show of checking his sheet again. Rio feels like commiting murder.

"Look, it's actually really simple," she slowly says, like he's a fucking 3 years old, and Rio grinds his teeth. "Either you accept the fact that you signed up for baking classes, or you lose the extra credit the option is giving you. There's nothing else I can do here, and there are other people needing assistance."

Rio looks behind his shoulder, taking in the students waiting in line with equally annoyed expressions on their faces, and then turns back towards the application lady with the most non-threatening smile he can muster. "'Aight," he says, and snatches his application sheet back from the lady's hands. "Thanks for your _assistance_."

And yeah, he knows his tone says "fuck you" more than "thank you", but the expression on the woman's face is a sweet reward.

Baking classes it is, then. Fuck this shit.

*

Beth is _thrilled_ to start her Advanced Baking class. Dean was working a lot, having recently taken the lead on his father's dealership, and Beth was left alone to take care of the kids most of the time. She loved being a mom, to always have somebody counting on her and to always be busy, but the thought of having something just to herself outside home was a relief. College was a place where nobody knew she was a Mrs and a mom, and it felt good to feel like her own person for a couple hours a week. 

She hadn't actually planned on going back to college, but after Ruby suggested that she needed a hobby outside of the house, she'd started looking for a new activity. Crafting was good, but it didn't make her get out of the house, so she'd started looking for something different, something new. 

Cooking and baking for Dean and Kenny always was a pleasure for her, a moment where she felt relaxed and just happy. So when she'd seen the application post on Michigan University's facebook page, she applied immediately.

And because Beth never did something by half, she'd sent a basket full of chocolate chips cookies to the admission office, to show them a sample of what she was able to do. A week later, she received the confirmation email and immediately called Ruby to share the good news. Despite being older than the average first year student, despite being a mom, she'd been accepted and could start taking her baking classes. She was so proud of herself she could've cried, and even Dean's criticism hadn't be enough to break her bubble.

Tying her apron around her waist, Beth takes time to look at the other students in the room. They're all slightly younger than her, maybe by four or five years, and she feels a little out of place. As she goes to wash her hands on the sink, her wedding ring catches her eyes. In this place, she's just Beth, no expectations, and maybe that's why she takes her ring off and puts it on her apron's pocket. 

The teacher, a nice-looking man in his fifties who introduces himself as Mr Moore, asks the students to pair-up, and Beth looks around her to see the others do as they're told. As they were an odd number, she finds herself alone at the cooking station, and she smiles a little. She likes to be on her own when cooking and baking, without anyone to stand in her way.

"We're going to start with something simple today. Take the recipes on the corner of your tables, and tell me if you're able to guess what we're going to prepare." 

Beth does as she's told, and even with a single look at the recipe, she knows they're going to make oats cookies. It's quite an easy recipe, and she's certain she's going to be at the top of this class. It feels _amazing_ to know you're good at something.

"So ? Any idea of what we're going to make ?" Beth raises her hand, and smiles softly when the teacher allows her to speak. She opens her mouth to answer, only to get interrupted by-

"Sorry, 'm late." 

Beth turns her head at the same time as the teacher does, except she's speechless. "To whom do we owe the pleasure ?" 

"Name's Rio," the guy says, and Beth stares at him.

He can't be older than 23, in his black hoodie, dark jeans and black converse. His dark skin glows from where he's standing near the window, and Beth notices the huge neck tattoo he's sporting. There's no way he's there for the baking class, she thinks, and he must feel her gaze because he finally makes eye contact with her, lifting an eyebrow as if to say _the fuck you looking at ?_

Blushing furiously, Beth looks away, a little startled by the intensity of his gaze. That is, until the guy actually sits next to her, and she's got no choice but to look at him. She's pretty sure she's matching his expression from earlier, and this time he smirks, visibly amused. "'Was the only empty seat," he explains before dropping his bag on the floor with a loud _thud_. And, okay.

"I think you might have gotten the wrong class," she starts, keeping her voice as nice and non-judgmental as she can. "This is Advanced Baking."

The guy lifts an eyebrow at that, turning completely towards her and resting his elbow on the table, chin in hand. "You think I ain't here to bake ?" His tone is amused, and Beth intertwines her fingers on her lap. "You don't look like you bake very often," and okay, this is quite judgemental.

"What do I look like, then ?" His grin is even bigger now, and he looks so entertained Beth wants to push him off the stool. She knows he knows exactly how he looks, but she won't say it. 

So she decides on, "Not like a baker," and he fully laughs. "Aight then." 

Determined to ignore him and focus on the lesson, Beth turns to face forward. She listens carefully as the teacher gives his instructions, informing them they have to work in teams. They have access to all the ingredients from the cupboards and refrigerators and basically can work as they please, sharing tasks or following the steps together, as long as they follow the recipe.

Professor Moore sets the timer, announcing the beginning of their allocated time, and students start to move around the room, picking up the needed ingredients and talking loudly. As Beth turns to the guy, which she remembers introduced himself as Rio, she puts on her Mom smile. The one that radiates kindness, and that she knows puts people at ease. Except the guy is not paying attention to her at all, his eyes fixed on his phone screen as he's texting someone. 

She clears her throat loudly, trying to get his attention, but he doesn't move, totally focused on his phone. _God_ , she thinks. He's got the attention span of a 2 years old, and she knows what she's talking about.

Finally, he must sense she's staring at him, because he lifts his head and looks at her with a dumb expression. "What ?" he asks, and Beth moves her hand around, gesturing to the other students already at work. He has the decency of following her move, looking at the other without interest, then looks at her again, as if to say _so ?_

"We're supposed to be making cookies," she says, and this time his unimpressed look is directed at her. "You came to bake, right ? It's time to do just that."

She stands up, emphasizing her point, but he still doesn't move, gazing at her like she's the funniest thing he's seen all day. It annoys her to no end, but Beth refuses to give him that satisfaction, so she crosses her arms, waiting for him.

"Y'know, I don't even know your name," he starts, finally putting his phone away. "That's fuckin' rude." The amused expression doesn't leave his face, and Beth catches herself looking at the dimple on his right cheek. He's got a boyish look somehow, but also got kind of a dangerous vibe, especially with that neck tattoo. Who even tattooes their neck ? she thinks, baffled.

"I'm Beth," she finally introduces herself, and he just nods. "Aight, Elizabeth. Make cookies, then." She scoffs as he takes his phone again, and she might just start scolding him. "It's just Beth, actually. And we're supposed to make them together. You know, as cooking partners." God, she cannot believe she has to explain something as simple to him. It's just a waste of her time. _He_ 's just a waste of her time.

"Partners, huh ? Okay then. How 'bout you make those cookies, and I watch you make 'em ? Might even whisper some words of encouragement, too," he teases, and Beth rolls her eyes. She's got cookies to bake and not enough fucks to give. So she goes and picks the ingredients she needs from the cupboards.

As she sets everything on the cooking station, she recounts the recipe, and absent-mindedly notices that Rio is watching her every move. His hands are intertwined on the station, and he's got a faux serious expression on her face, eyebrows furrowed like suddenly he's taking the situation seriously.

And it _is_ a serious situation, she thinks.

*

An hour later, Beth takes out her tray of cookies from the oven, smiling as the delicious smell fills her nostrils.

As she suspected, Rio had been totally useless. He just stood there, watching her make the dough with false interest, chin in palm, and Beth just ignored him. She loved baking - loved the way all her troubles left her mind, how relaxed she got. Her mind was always focused on the task at hand, and even Rio's mocking attitude hadn't been enough to distract her. 

She puts the tray down on the station, taking off the pot holders, and Rio gets to his feet to stand beside her, looking at the biscuits. 

"Smells good," he says.

"Hm hm."

"Bet they taste good, too."

"Hm hm," she hums again, pride clear on her face, her smile so big her cheeks hurt.

Rio goes to take one, ready to give his true and honest opinion about it, but stops dead in his tracks as Beth slaps his hand. His eyebrows go up at that, and she just scolws at him.

"You didn't help making them," she says, and Rio could almost laugh at how serious she looks.

"So ?"

"So you've got no reasons to eat them."

Before Rio's got a chance to answer to that nonsense, the teacher comes up to their table, and smiles at Beth. "Those look really good, Mrs Boland."

And - what ? 

Rio's eyes instinctively go to her left hand, scanning her fingers, looking for a ring. She's not wearing any. 

He takes the time to really look at her this time, and he could almost slap himself for being so unobservant. She looks older - maybe 4 or 5 years older than him, and when his eyes travel to her body, he realizes she's got nice curves, like maybe she's a mom, too. 

She's wearing a knee-length yellow summer dress, hidden under her plain black apron, and yeah, he decides. Definitely a mom.

As Beth keeps talking with the teacher, absolutely glowing from the compliments she's receiving, Rio can't help but think of Rhea.

He'd met her during junior year, and was almost instantly attracted to her. She was tall, thin but with nice assets, and most importantly, her wit matched his. He had thought he was in love with her for a while, and they even tried dating, only to find out they were not good together as a couple. But hell, the sex was amazing. They became best friends who slept together, and even after Marcus was born, their complicity never faltered. They were co-parents, roomates raising a kid together, but in no way they were romantically (or sexually) involved with each other anymore. It would just make things complicated for Marcus.

Even though Rio had always been attracted to skinny girls, he had to admit that Elizabeth was quite attractive herself. She had strawberry blonde hair and intense blue eyes, and - well. She was sporting the biggest breast Rio had ever seen. He'd always considered himself a ass man but damn, he might just change his mind.

After a few moments, he's put out of his reverie by a elbow soflty hitting him in the ribs.

"Huh ?", he asks, quickly putting his attention back on the situation.

"I was saying that you and Beth did a great job with the cookies. They're amazing."

And Beth is looking at him with a neutral expression on her face, waiting for his answer. It doesn't look like she's mad that the success is shared between the two of them while she did all the work, and that confuses him a little.

"Thanks," he settles on, a slight furrow to his brows. Professor Moore smiles at them both before moving to the next duo, and Rio turns to Beth, leaning his hip against the table.

"What was that for ?", he asks, trying hard not to sound ungrateful.

"Don't let it go to your head," she starts, and Rio scoffs. She ignores him. "I didn't tell him you participated in this. He just assumed."

"And you didn't feel like contradict him, huh ?" He teases lightly, and Beth rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, ma, 'm just messing with ya."

"A normal person would just say _thank you_ , you know. As politeness does."

"Aw, you're too good, Elizabeth. I look like a normal guy to you ?" 

Beth eyes his neck tattoo, and she gulps slightly. He absolutely does not look like a regular guy to her, or at least she's never seen anyone like him before, but she's not about to tell him that. That would be just plain rude - And Beth is not a rude person. Even with people that don't deserve her time, or patience.

Fortunately, Professor Moore announces the end of the class, congratulating everyone, and Beth has an excuse not to answer Rio's question. 

Turning around to take off her apron, Beth hangs it on one of the hooks before taking her ring back from the pocket and putting it back on her finger. She flexes her fingers a little, getting used to wearing the ring again, and then she picks up her bag from the floor.

The movement catches Rio's eyes, and finally his gaze fall on the discreet wedding band on her ring finger. It's simple, almost unremarkable - a plain silver band with a kind of ugly greenish stone - and Rio crunches his nose a little. Beth must hear his silent judgment, because she frowns, too, and puts her hand away.

Before Rio has the chance to say something, she's gone. 

*

On a thursday morning, they receive a mail from Professor Moore, letting the class know he won't be able to make it that day.

One look at the adressees list tells him Elizabeth's not in it, and without a second thought, he heads towards the Cooking Class. 

Unsurprisingly, she's there, wearing her apron, sitting forward on her stool. Waiting for class to start.

"Class's cancelled," he says, hands in his pockets, and she turns her head to look at him.

They look at each other silently, and that's when he notices the tear stain on her cheek, the puffiness and redness of her blue eyes. They're even more intense than usual, like he can see into her soul and drown in it, and maybe that's why he goes to sit next to her.

They sit in silence, next to each other, facing forward, her occasional sniffling the only noise in the room. He looks at her from the corner of his eyes, and she's fiddling with her ring finger, lacking a ring.

He doesn't say anything, and neither does she. 

After a while, she dries her tears, and stands up. She seems to hesitate, turns to him, and says,

"Thank you."

After that, she's gone.

*

From that day forward, every baking class she attends goes exactly the same. She guesses the right recipe from the start, bakes it perfectly, and Rio does nothing but watch her bake. While before he sometimes spent his lessons on his phone, never looking up, now he just focuses on her the whole time. She tries not to squirm under his gaze, but the intensity of it makes it difficult to focus on the task at hand. She almost messes up her ganache one time, and the fact that he notices and _laughs_ \- it makes her blush hard.

So she tries not to get distracted by him again.

Except one time, a day when they're supposed to make a lemon meringue pie, he abruptly stands up and leaves, muttering a rushed "goodbye" to the teacher. Beth just stands here, dumbfounded, and offers a tight smile to Professor Moore when he gives her a small nod of compassion.

Afterwards, Beth cannot focus on anything else than why he had to leave so abruptly, and almost burns the pie. 

*

Adrenaline flows through Rio's veins as he pulls over on the hospital's parking lot. He can feel his heart beat incredibly fast as he almost runs to the reception office, and then fully runs towards the lifts. The wait is killing him, making him itchy, and finally he gives up, climbing up the three flight of stairs so quickly he almosts trips over himself, but at last he enters room 109.

"Oh God, you're finally here."

Rhea rushes to him, pulling him by the sleeve towards the bed where Marcus is sitting, looking at them like he doesn't understand what's going on. Which is probably what he's feeling right now.

"The fuck happened ?" Rio asks, and in a second he's all over Marcus, looking at the cut on his bottom lip, at the tear stains on his cheeks. At least Rhea's got the decency of going straight to the point instead of reprimand him for his cursing.

"We were sitting at the table, coloring, and I.. I only left him out of my sight for a second, and.. And he.. I think he tried to pick up a crayon or something from the floor, and I think he fell," she's a sobbing mess now, guilt probably eating her up from inside, and Rio's anger falters a little. "He fell on his lips. Doctor said that his tooth cut through his lip, and he needs some stitches. Dios, _lo siento, Rio_ , I'm so sorry." 

Rio exhales through his nose, calming his nerves. " 'S okay," he says, and his voice cracks a bit. He can't blame Rhea for this, can't blame anyone but misfortune, but as always, he knows he should've been there. Should've been home instead of going to that wack ass baking class. "Where's the Doc ?"

"He went to pick up some ice for Marcus' lip. Rio, I know I messed up, I'm so-"

"It's okay, Rhea." He cuts her off, and she nods slightly, her eyes glistening with tears. He's not good with crying people, she knows that, so he turns towards Marcus without feeling too guilty about ignoring her sorrow. "You okay, pop ?"

Marcus just nods, and at least he doesn't look so traumatized. His lip his bloody, swelled up, and the sight makes Rio's insides twist. He's used to seeing blood, but seeing your son bleed is another story.

A few minutes later, the Doctor comes back, and basically tells Rio the same story Rhea did, but with more technical words. Rio just nods, silently saying _get to the fucking point_ , and he feels his annoyance coming back.

"Marcus needs some stitches on his bottom lip, but I have to warn you that he might be scarred. Do you give your approval ?"

Rio almost punches the guy, the question so stupid it must show on his face, but Rhea beats him to it. "Of course," she starts, drying her tears with her fingers. Her voice his steadier now, she's taking charge, "Do anything you need to do."

*

The trip home is silent. Marcus is fast asleep on the backseat, and Rio grips the steering wheel hard. 

"I know what you're thinking," Rhea starts, turning her head towards him. "It's not your fault."

"I should've been home. Those stupid classes don't mean shit to me."

"We agreed on this, Rio. You need to keep going to college, it's the only way you'll have a plan B if business goes south, you know it."

"Oh yeah ? And how fuckin' bakin' classes are gonna help me with anything, huh ?"

The car falls silent once again. Rhea just looks at him silently, her brows slightly furrowed, and Rio exhales loudly. They never talk about his college life, or rather he gives evasive answers when she asks him about his day, so he's never mentioned his baking class to her. And clearly, she wasn't expecting that. 

"There was a mistake, okay ? With the damn application sheet. 'Ve been fuckin' forced to take some fuckin' baking classes for a month now, and that's why I wasn't home today. Because I was making. Some. Fucking. Cakes !"

This time, he slams his hand on the steering wheel, emphasizing every word, anger flowing through him, but Rhea doesn't move. Doesn't even blink.

"Rio." She says, and her voice is hard, almost bossy. Her expression is a serious one, and Rio sighs, exasperated.

"Leave it, please. Just - fuckin' leave it."

And she does. She's as furious as he is, but she does. 

*

After that, things change. Rio doesn't show up to baking classes anymore, and Beth is left to work alone.

It shouldn't change anything, she knows, as he never does anything to help her, but it does change everything.

When she reads the recipe two or three times in a row, absorbing every details like it's some important plan, she almost expects to hear him drawl _Come on, Elizabeth_ , _you know this shit_ , but she's only met with silence.

When she starts to bake, she's surprised not to feel his intense gaze on her, watching her every move, like he's fascinated it. 

And when the teacher compliments her on the result, she misses his smile when he says _You did good, mama_. 

She should be happy, she knows, as she's always prefered to bake alone, hating to have anyone stand in her way, except -

Except he's never stood in her way. 

And now she's not so thrilled to go to Advanced Baking classes anymore.

*

Rio puts all his energy into work.

He's always jittery, always buzzing with energy those days - and even his drug business is not enough to make him unwind.

Rhea notices, he knows she notices, but she never says anything. Only sighs exasperated, and Rio's kind of grateful for it. He does not want to talk about why he's so restless.

And he can lie to her, but can't lie to himself.

Baking classes were always a pain in his ass, a class he gave no fucks to, but against his best instinct, he'd grown found of it. And true, he spent the lesson doing nothing but tease Elizabeth, never helping her with anything, but he'd grown to like seeing her beaming when the teacher praised her. 

He liked seeing her so happy and proud of herself, so focused on the task like she was in her element. And she was. He'd managed to taste her creations on rare occasions, stealing biscuits or dipping his finger into icing before she could stop him, and it was always so damn good. 

He liked to watch her blush go down her neckline when he praised her, liked how she pretended she didn't care while smiling like crazy.

She was so damn pretty and innocent it made him crazy to no end, and he was addicted to it.

*

Beth's in a bad mood. Always seems to be lately, snapping at people and slamming cupboards doors a little too loudly, and eventually Dean has enough.

"Damn it, Bethie," he snaps one day, slamming his cup of coffee on the kitchen table, making the content flow out of it in the process. "I thought those stupid baking classes were supposed to make you _relax_ ?"

And it's true, she knows, but she can't help herself. 

So instead of engaging in a conversation she doesn't want to have, she puts on her best housewife smile, and gently wipes the coffee from the table with a rag. "I'm sorry," she says with a honeyed voice, and leans in to kiss Dean's head, soothing him. 

"Are you on your period or something ?"

Beth doesn't stop smiling, rinsing the rag on the sink, grinding her teeth silently. A ray of sunlight catches the stone of her ring, and Beth looks at it. 

"Something like that," she answers, twisting her wedding band around her finger.

 _Something like that_.

*

They don't see each other for a long time. Beth keeps going to the baking lessons, always expecting to see him, but he never comes. 

Sometimes he sees her on the campus, looking at the noticeboard, or on her way to class, and he always stops to look at her. Her, on the other hand, never sees him. 

So Rio walks away.

One day, Rhea's got enough. She's tired of seeing him like this, like he always got something on his mind, and she snaps. She just put Marcus to bed, closing the door silently, and she sees Rio sitting on the couch, scrolling on his phone. Seeing him like this is enough to make her blood boil, so she snatches his phone from him, crossing her arms when he lifts his eyebrow at her.

"I've had enough."

"Of what ?", he mumbles, his tone annoyed, like he's seen this coming.

"Who cares if you take cooking classes or even some damn knitting lessons ?" she snaps, and Rio huffs out a laugh. "You accepted to go to college because _I_ asked you to, because _I_ felt like it was the best thing to do for Marcus, for our family. And you said yes, because you're a good father, you said yes even though you didn't want to continue your studies." Rio is pulling on a loose trend of one of the cushions, looking at it while clicking his jaw, and she keeps talking. She knows he's listening. "It's not your fault Marcus fell on his lip. It just happened, and there's nothing you can do to change it now. He's good, he's not even scarred, and yet you're torturing yourself for this."

She's met by silence, and she sits next to him on the couch, sighing deeply. "Don't think I haven't noticed you're not going to those classes anymore."

"So ?", he asks, his voice hoarse, cracking a bit like he's over this conversation already.

"It's making you miserable, I can tell." That makes him huff out a laugh, and his black eyes meet hers. He's good at putting a mask on.

"You think some shitty baking class is makin' me miserable ? What, you think I miss makin' cakes now ?"

"I don't think you miss the class. I think you miss the people in it."

Rio stands up, muttering a _please_ like she's acting crazy, and she watches him take a water bottle from the fridge. He takes a sip from it, leaning his hip on the counter, and she nods.

"You don't miss the people. You only miss one person."

Rio meets her eyes, and she knows she's right. 

*

With Hallowen just around the corner, Beth starts to prepare for their fall exam.

They have to prepare a recipe of their choice, as long as they respect the only instruction they've got : it has to be a trompe l'oeil. Of course, Beth is over excited with this concept, overflowing with ideas as she brainstorms on her little notebook, sitting at her station in the Baking classroom. It's empty, as they don't have class on mondays, so Beth enjoys the peace and quiet. 

"Whatchu doing here, mama ?"

Beth freezes. Her hand grips her pencil hard, her knuckles turning white, and she finally lifts her head to look at him. God, she hasn't seen him in weeks. He still looks the same, except that his stubble looks more like a 5 o'clock shadow now, and Beth is taken aback. He looks so casual, leaning in the doorframe as if he hasn't been avoiding this class for almost a month, and Beth sits straighter.

"Why do you care ?", she asks, her tone harsher than she meant to.

Rio moves from where he's standing, and goes to the cooking station, facing her. He's looking at her in that way he does, like he's reading her mind and witnessing her every thoughts, but she refuses to look away.

"I just do."

"I'm working on the exam," she finally answers, and he hums slightly.

"Thought you didn't need the grades, tho."

"I don't." 

Rio huffs out a laugh, a silent _I see_ floating between them, and finally he sits on his stool. He turns his body to face her, his hands intertwined on his lip, and he licks his lips silently.

"Haven't seen you in a long time," she says, trying really hard not to make it seem like she noticed. 

"Yeah," he says, and says nothing more. Beth thinks he's not gonna say anything else, but he does. "Been seeing you, though."

She lifts her head at that, and she looks at him with a surprised expression. 

They look at each other in silence, trying to read the other's mind, and Beth speaks before she can stops herself.

"My husband's cheating on me," she says, and instantly regrets it. Her mouth settles in a tight line, and Rio's eyebrows go up. She's certain he's going to laugh at her, but his expression turns hard, like he's mad.

"The fuck ?"

"I wasn't sure, but he.. He's always working late recently, and I've found a condom wrapping in his pocket. He's cheating on me."

She doesn't need to say more, he knows that's why she was crying that time in the classroom. He's kind of speechless now, wondering how in hell a man in his right mind could cheat on a woman like her, but he finds nothing. 

" 'S that why you never wearing that tacky ring o' yours ?"

"No," she starts, but stops herself. Is it ? She's always told herself it was for practical reasons, because she didn't want to lose it or damage it while baking, but now she's not so sure. "Maybe."

He just hums, and Beth looks at him. He looks genuinely concerned by her marital status, and it makes something bloom inside her. It feels so good to be seen, she's not used to it.

"Whatchu gonna do about it ?" Beth considers this, but he continues before she can answer. His tone is playful, like he wants to lift her spirits. "Gonna poison a cake and give it to him ? Looks like your secret weapon, mama."

And Beth laughs. She laughs like her husband hasn't cheated on her, like he hasn't made the choice of ruining their marriage just for sex, like she doesn't have to make a choice that's going to change the life of her children. And Rio laughs with her, a deep belly laugh that makes her feel warm inside.

"You wanna get out of here ?" he asks, and Beth nods. Suddenly, she doesn't care about her trompe l'oeil exam.

*

Rio skips the rest of his classes, and they go get coffee. 

Coffee becomes lunch, and lunch becomes a nice car ride around the city. Beth tells him about Kenny and Danny, about what made her sign up for Baking classes, about her wrecked marriage. He listens to her attentively, making small comments when he feels she needs his input, and she smiles the all time. He can tell she's not used of being the centre of attention, and that her stupid husband must never really listen to her.

Rio, on the other hand, lets out less informations. He mentions Rhea and Marcus, but Beth doesn't pry him for informations (even though she's dying to know more) as she feels he's really private about his personal life. She respects that, understands that, and she can tell he appreciates it even if he doesn't comment on it.

It's nice, but also over too soon, and eventually Rio pulls over in front of her house. It's dark outside, and Beth knows Dean is gonna be pissed that she left him with the kids without letting him know she'd be home late. She was supposed to be at her class, after all.

"You gonna be okay in here ?"

"Of course. Thank you for the ride. I had a great time."

He nods, a grin making its way on his handome face, and Beth smiles too. 

The second she comes through the door Dean is there, all over her face, but it doesn't even falter her mood.

"Where were you, Beth ? Do you know how worried I've been ?"

"Oh, I'm sure you were," she says, her tone sarcastic, and she passes him to go upstairs. She knows now - this farce of a marriage is over.

"What do you mean ?" He asks, like he genuinely doesn't know what she's talking about, and Beth turns to him, her ringless hand on the banister.

His voice is small when he says "Where is your ring, Bethie ?" and Beth could laugh at the stupidity of it all. She hadn't meant to take it off to hurt him, just forgot it on her apron's pocket when she took off with Rio, but she keeps a neutral expression. Might as well use this.

"I guess took it off when you started screwing your secretary."

His expression is priceless then, but Beth's not here for it. She goes upstairs, tucking the boys in as they're already asleep, and kisses their foreheads gently.

Her day with Rio replays itself on her mind, and warmth never leaves her belly. It feels good.

*

The following weeks are crazy. Dean finally moves out of the house, going to live with his mom, and Beth keeps the house. Kenny and Danny are too young to truly understand the situation, but Beth does her best to explain it to them. It seems to work.

As expected, she totally nails her baking exam, and Rio doesn't stop coming to class. She misses a few lessons, as she has to take care of the kids more often when Ruby can't help, but nothing change between them. They sometimes text - or at least, Rio sends her inappropriate texts to tease her and she playfully tells him to stop - and Beth feels like a teenager.

Is he her boyfriend ? No, they haven't kissed, she reminds herself. Would she like him to be ? What would she tell her kids ? God, she's not even divorced yet.

She doesn't have time to answer that for herself, Rio does.

One time, as he takes her home from class (as he insisted on doing more recently), she can see something in his eyes. It makes her smile weirdly, a little nervous, and he just looks at her like he can't believe what he's seeing.

"You just so god damn pretty," he says, and he kisses her.

And nothing else matters at that moment, except for the firm press of his lips and the taste of his tongue on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un'betaed, so please forgive me if there's any typos!
> 
> Also, I don't know how american college works exactly, so I apologize if something's not accurate.
> 
> I hope you'll like it, thank you all for the support !
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it [here](https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox)


	4. May We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio see each other again after 3 years.
> 
> They both have moved on with their lives, but sometimes the temptation is just too strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags : Cheating - Smut - Unprotected Sex - Unconfessed feelings - Sad ending
> 
> prompt : Exes see each other again years after their break-up.

Beth looks beautiful. The tight emerald green dress she’s wearing hugs her curves perfectly, the off the shoulder look highlighting her breast in a classy way, making her feel sexy and desirable. It’s a nice feeling. 

Checking her make up one last time before entering the venue, Beth can’t help herself but think that Annie was right about her hair. She looks _so much better_ as a redhead. The fact that she’s not spending money on hair dye anymore is also a nice bonus. 

Content with her appearance, Beth comes out of her car, holding her gold clutch, and finally enters the building. The venue is _gorgeous_. White roses are arranged everywhere, the large ball room decorated with touches of white and red, and Beth is struck by the beauty of everything. The dark floorboards give character to the room, a nice contrast to the white curtains and tablecloths, making everything harmonized in a tasteful way. 

French doors lead to a big garden full of trees in which fairy lights are hung. It's almost dark outside, making everything even more beautiful, and Beth takes mental note of a few decorating techniques. She absolutely loves this place.

Making her way to the bride, a beautiful dark-haired woman with a white jumpsuit to die for, Beth gives the warmest smile she's capable of. She doesn't actually know the girl personnally, has only come because she's some friend of Nancy and Gregg who also politely invited Annie (who then needed a plus-one because she refused to go alone), but she figures congratulations are still in order. 

"You look absolutely georgous, Myriam," she says, and the girl smiles back brightly, thanking Beth even though she probably has no clue who she is, and Beth smiles back. 

She doesn't have much to say to her, or to anyone as Annie is running late, but Beth feels happy to have some time alone. Making her way to the open bar, she looks at the people here, noting how the room is almost full but not in a too suffocating way, and finally orders a glass of their nicest bourbon. Gregg said they could drink on his tab, after all. 

The bartender, a nice-looking guy that can't be older than 23, grins at her in a seductive way, his eyes taking her in a appreciative way as he starts to fix her drink. Beth smiles back politely, and takes a gulp of the beverage. The burn feels good in her throat, making her warm as she savors the rich taste, and she hums content.

"You like it ?" the guy asks with the same smile as before, and Beth nods. "It's really good."

"You've got good taste, it's a Parker's Heritage. Almost $3000 for a bottle."

And damn, Beth thinks, checking the amber-coloured drink in her glass. It _is_ really good.

"Make it a double, then," she says, laughing, and the guy laughs too as he puts more in her glass. "Cheers !"

*

The first thing Rio notices when he arrives is how crowded the place is. Even with people hanging in the garden, the room is packed, and he feels too hot already. He has to blink a couple times to get used to the room's luminosity (and whiteness - why is everything so white??) and when he does, he sighs loudly.

"Smile," Rhea says from where she’s standing next to him, her hand on his biceps. "It’s a wedding."

He huffs out a laugh, scanning the room as Rhea pulls him with her towards the bride. Or in this case Myriam, Rhea's sister.

The two women hug excitedly, talking and laughing loudly, and Rio feels himself die inside. He hates weddings, he hates loud people, and most importantly - he hates Rhea's sister.

There was a time in high school when he thought she was a goddess, all long legs and perky breast, 2 years older than him, and god he'd spend so much time thinking about her late at night, dick in hand. He imagined all types of scenarios, worshipped her, even - and then he saw her for what she really was. A freaking selfish bitch who turned her back on Rhea when she got pregnant, and then came back in their lives as if nothing had happened when she had needed help planning her wedding, as her dumbass husband was useless as shit. And Rhea being as nice as she was, she'd said yes, forgave everything in a heartbeat, and guilt tripped Rio into coming to the wedding.

"You've got nothing to say to me ?" Myriam asks, teasing, and Rio turns his head to look at her, an unimpressed look on his face. "You missed the ceremony, you know."

"Aw, don't worry," he starts, a small smile tugging at his lips, and Myriam smiles too, thinking he's being nice. "I'll just go to your next one."

And just like that, she loses her smile, a frown drawing on her face, giving him a death stare, but Rio doesn't falter. He lifts an eyebrow at Rhea, silently asking w _hat ?_ when she gives him a dirty look _,_ and goes back to scanning the room. He's so over this already.

*

It's completely dark outside by the time Annie finally arrives, and Beth already had 3 glasses of that god-made bourbon. She feels warm and fuzzy inside, on the good side of tipsy, and Annie looks very amused when Beth hugs her. 

"Looks like you’ve been enjoying that after party, sis" She laughs, hugging Beth back and then pulling back to look at the venue. "Not so bad," she whistles, taking in the decoration.

"This place is gorgeous. And look at the bride, she’s so pretty!" 

Annie laughs fully this time, ordering a glass of white wine from the bar. "Looks like you’ve been enjoying some drinks as well."   
  
She nods in direction of Beth’s empty glass resting beside her, and smiles. "Feels good to see you relaxed."

"I'm having a great time, actually", she smiles, taking her phone from her clutch when she hears it buzz. The text makes her smile even more, and Annie catches it.

"Good news ?"

"It's Eric. He's watching the kids for the first time tonight, and he just texted me a pic of them watching Coco." She types a quick answer and puts her phone back in the bag, taking a champagne glass from a waiter before thanking him.

"Looks like it's going well between the two of you," Annie says, taking a sip from her wine glass, smiling into the rim. When Beth doesn't answer though, drinking from her own glass, her sister nudges her lightly with her elbow. Beth sighs, and turns towards Annie.

"I mean, he's great. The kids love him, he's sweet and caring, and he's everything Dean wasn't, really. But.."

"But he's actually too sweet and caring, right ?"

Beth can hear the judgement in Annie's voice, and she sighs again. She's right, Eric is way too nice and caring, which shouldn't be a problem... But it is. His touch is always full of love, he always apologizes when he's being rough, and god... Beth is tired of love making. She should be grateful to have such a thoughtful man in her life, a man that she would have killed to have by her side when she was still married to Dean, but she's bored. They're not even dating officially, have just been seeing each other for a few month, and she's already sick of this too perfect relationship. 

Her silence is enough of an answer for Annie, who sighs loudly, like she knows exactly what Beth is thinking.

"He's perfect ! Come on Beth, he's seriously the most perfect guy you've ever dated, and he's really handsome, too ! I mean, I could understand if he was more nice than pretty, but he's got it all. Even the kids like him." 

"Annie," Beth warns, her good mood ruined, and she takes her glass again. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You should go talk to the bride, as she was nice enough to invite you. Oh, and, be kind, will you ?" she adds as a second thought before heading outside. God, she needs fresh air.

The garden is even more beautiful than Beth thought. A romantic and kind of boheme atmosphere reigns with all the fairy lights and candles, and Beth feels herself relax a little. The wind feels cool on her skin and she closes her eyes as the smell of fresh cut grass fills her nostrils. This is a nice night.

Annie's words don't leave her mind, though. She knows he's probably the most perfect guy she's ever gone out with, but she doesn't want perfect anymore. Not since she's dated _him_. 

And god knows their relationship was messy, toxic even, sometimes, but she misses the thrill. The way he was always keeping her on her toes, making her feel powerful and like she could do anything. She misses the incredibly good sex, too. The way he would alternante between rough thrusts that made her scream and scratch his back, and the languid, loving pace that made her toes curl. 

A sigh escapes her lips at the memories, and if she's honest with herself, he was her best relationship. When she closes her eyes, she can still hear the smoothness of his voice, can still feel the firmess of his lips against hers and the sharp angles of his body on top of hers. 

She's not allowed to think about him that way, not after the way things ended, so Beth forces herself to open her eyes and shakes herself slightly. The past stays in the past.

Except suddenly she sees him, and the world stops spinning. 

He's standing next to a small fountain, chatting with some people, and Beth's eyes fall on Rhea's hand, still holding on his biceps. He grins widly as he explains something to those people, and Beth knows they're absolutely charmed by him. She knows she always was.

She stands here, her clutch almost crushed on her hand, and watches him take a sip from his champagne glass. She should move, go hide inside before he sees her- but it's too late. Suddenly his eyes fall on her and his lips part for a second, surprise clear on his face and he gulps before putting his mask back on.

Beth is barely aware of her surroundings and she wishes the floor would swallow her. She's speechless, almost paralyzed, her heartbeat so quick she feels it's going to burst out of her chest, and suddenly she moves. She rushes back into the ball room, moving through the ocean of people, and now it feels too crowded. 

She almost reaches the bathroom when a firm hand grabs her arm, and she stops. She can't turn around, can't face him after all this time, so she closes her eyes, out of breath from what's coming.

"Elizabeth," he finally says, his voice breaking the silence, and Beth lets out a breath. She slowly turns around, breaking her arm free from his grip, and she almost gasps at how handsome he is. 

He hasn't changed that much, considering, but something's different. He looks older (and of course, he is, as 3 years went by), more mature. He looks absolutely sinful in his black suit, his nect tattoo popping through his collar, and Beth feels too hot.

His fingers come to graze one of her locks, and that's when she notices the tattoos on his knuckles. The image of his tattooed hands choking her fill her mind, and she gulps, taking a hold of herself. "Hello," she says weakly, and he smiles lightly.

"You look good as a redhead," he drawls and Beth just nods, a tight smile on her lips. She mutters a quiet _thank you_ , embarrassed by how stupid she sounds, although Rio doesn't seem to mind. 

Silence engulfs them, making Beth itchy with the need of getting out of this place, and Rio seems to read her mind, like he always did. Like he'll always be able to do.

"Come on, I need to smoke."

This time his hand lands on the small of her back, guiding her through the front door, and she follows. She sees Annie talking with Nancy and Gregg next to the bar, completely unaware of what's happening, and it almost relieves her.

*

The wind doesn’t feel so soothing as Beth watches Rio light his cigarette, his hand coming to protect it from extinguishing. 

The silence suffocates her, reminding her of what has happened between them, and she buzzes with anticipation. 

The last time she saw him, things had went down. Business had always been a part of their relationship from the day they robbed Fine & Frugal, and Beth used to think that it also was what made them so attracted to each other, but she had been wrong. It had drifted them apart from each other like nothing else had (Beth always pryed Rio for informations, begging to be treated as an equal, as a partner - and Rio just couldn't give her that.) and eventually, Beth had had enough. 

She can still hear his sharp intake of breath when she had said "You should go. This is over.", and her heart clenches. 3 years later and she's still haunted by the way his eyes darkened, the way his jaw clicked before he had left and never came back.

Right now, he's looking at her with a similar expression, his eyes dark as he exhales a puff of white smoke from his cigarette. She starts to fidget under his gaze, aware that he knows she's thinking about what happened, and suddenly she stands straighter. She wasn't alone in this break up - she's not the bad person of this story. She has nothing to be guilty about. So she breaks the silence.

"It's been a while."

He huffs out a laugh, tapping his cigarette to make the ashes fall, and turns to her again. "3 years." Beth nods, diverting her gaze to the front door, when he speaks again.

"So what you been up to, mama ?"

This time she's the one huffing out a laugh. "What, like you haven't been watching me ?" she asks, a teasing note to her voice, and maybe it wasn't the best thing to say because suddenly Rio's shoulders tense slightly, so discreetly that you'd have to know his body to even notice. And Beth _does_ know his body pretty well.

"Yeah well, 've got better things to do than keep tracks of women of my past, y'know." 

And oh, that hurts more than she anticipated. But fair enough, she thinks. "I see."

She intends to keep quiet, let him remember that he was in the wrong too, back then, but he's still looking at her like he's waiting for an answer, so Beth sighs and obliges.

"I work at a small store, back in Detroit. I don't think you know it, it's a stationer's shop, but we sell decorations, too. It's called Paper Porcupine."

"Decorations, huh ?" he asks, a mocking grin drawing on his face as he smokes. Beth rolls her eyes, knowing he's teasing, but he keeps talking before she can answer. "And what happened to that husband o' yours ?"

"We're divorced. Have been for a while now."

Rio hums, finishing his cigarette and squashing it against the brick wall before throwing it in a bin nearby. "That's good."

"What about you ? You look good. Business must be thriving."

He puts his hands in his pockets, looking proud but also reticent to share too much, and yeah, _figures_ , Beth thinks. Some things never change.

"Been flipping my game. Invested on some legit shit as well."

"Oh yeah ?" Beth asks, genuine curiosity in her tone, and yeah, some things never change indeed. She still feels attracted to his way of living, and if she's honest, to him.

"Yeah. Might retire from the other stuff, soon."

"I thought you had to 'kill the king to become the king' ? Who's gonna kill you, then ?" She smiles now, her tone playful, and he laughs too.

"Damn mama, that's what you choose to remember me by ?" He's teasing and Beth shrugs. "And anyway, I'm giving it all to a friend of mine."

"I'm surprised you're actually going legit.

"I need to, for Marcus. And anyway, I'll still make big money."

Beth nods, understanding, and Rio looks at her like he's surprised she's not interrogating him on those legit activities he's working on. And yes, she wants to ask, wanna now what he's been up to in details, but she knows better. He seems relaxed and she doesn't want him to put his walls up again.

"What are you doing here, by the way ?"

"The bride is Rhea's sister. Got brought in as her plus one."

"I see," she says, and okay, that's why Rhea was grabbing onto his arm like a damn life jacket.

"What 'bout you ?"

"Long story short, I'm Annie's plus one. I don't know the bride, though."

"Lucky girl." He drawls, and Beth frowns a little. He must sense she's gonna ask, before suddenly he gives her his arm. "Come on, let's get a drink."

*

When they reach the bar, Beth is relieved to see that Annie is nowhere in sight. The bartender looks at her funny and Beth frowns at him while Rio looks totally unfazed. He orders their drink, then turns towards Beth to hand her the glass. "Cheers," he says, and Beth clinks her glass with his. 

They look into each other's eyes as they drink and Beth feels like he's looking into her soul. The warmth she feels inside her belly doesn't come from the bourbon, at least not completely, and Beth has to divert her gaze to stop herself from reaching to him. She lost this right years ago.

But as always, he surprises her. He takes a step forward, and Beth looks at him again. The familiar feeling of his pinky finger softly grazing her cheek makes her flush, panting a little, and she can see his pupils blow. He pushes a lock behind her ear, his fingers brushing her neck, and she knows he feels it, too. How much it feels like old times.

"Wanna get out of here ?"

It's full of consequences for her, for them, for the life she's built since they parted ways, and yet... 

"Let's go."

*

The way he pins her against the wall of the cloackroom is absolutely filthy. He's on her in a heartbeat, kissing her deeply, his tongue caressing hers in a way that makes her pant. It feels like her whole body is on fire, like she was dead and he's pulling her back to life. Her arms go around his neck, kissing him more deeply, sharing her feelings into the kiss, and Rio groans. 

He takes his jacket off quickly, letting it fall on the floor as she starts opening the buttons of his shirt. Their moves are frantic, painted with passion, and Beth feels dizzy with it. He licks into her mouth, kissing and biting her neck and her knees buckle. 

"You smell so good," he groans into her neck, sliding the zip of her dress down, revealing the black lacy underwear she's wearing. She looks gorgeous, her big breast amost spilling out of the bra, and Rio licks his lips. Sometimes he still dreams of the way she squirmed when he sucked on her nipples, waking up with a rock hard cock every time.

She blushes under his gaze as her dress falls to the floor and she kicks it to the side, her shoes following a second later. His shirt follows suit and Rio starts moving backwards to the couch, undoing his belt. He sits on it, his trouser still on, and looks at Beth through his lashes. He looks sinful, licking his lips like that, his arms resting on the backrest, and Beth slowly walks to him, a sway to her hips. The way he looks at her, his eyes dark, makes her feel powerful and wanted in a way she hasn't felt in a long time, making her even wetter. 

She leans towards him, her hands resting on the backrest on each side of his head, giving him a nice view of her boobs, and her tongue traces his bottom lip. "Whatchu want, Elizabeth ?" he asks, his voice hoarse, and Beth moves to nip at his earlobe. Her voice is honeyed when she whispers "I want to suck your cock".

The groan he lets out makes her sink to her knees, pushing his trouser down to his ankles and looking at the visible bulge of his boxer briefs. She nuzzles at him softly with her nose, mouthing his cock through the fabric, and his hips buck lightly, chasing her mouth. They don't have much time, she knows it, so she makes quick work of taking his boxer out of the way too. 

His big cock bounces out, resting against his stomach, and Beth whines. She takes him in hand and god, she'd missed the way he pulses in her hand, rock hard. Precome beads at the head and Beth licks at it, sucking the head into her mouth. It makes them both moan and Beth takes him deeper. His hand comes to rest on her hair, not pushing her but still guiding her, and Beth thank the gods for her lack of gag reflex. He hits the back of her throat everytime and she sucks him greedily, fondling his balls with her other hand.

The sounds that falls out of his mouth make her suck with more fervor and she cups her pussy through her panties when he grips her locks. It's soaking wet and she's about to touch herself when Rio pulls her back towards him. He handles her effortlessly, switching her positions, and it's not long before her panties go flying across the room. Hiking her legs on his shoulders, he mouthes at her calf before leaning in to lick at her pulsing cunt. The whine she makes echo in the room and she moves against his mouth, making him suck at her clit roughly. 

"Oh yes, like that, please.." She whines, her thighs trembling.

Suddenly, his fingers join his mouth, and he spreads her lips to lick inside of her, making her see stars. She's so close to coming, can feel it in her bones, and she's about to cry out when his big hand covers her mouth, silenting her. She comes almost immediately, her legs closing against his head, and god it feels so good she sobs against his palm.

Rio licks his lips, a smirk drawing itself on his face, and completely takes his pants and boxer off his body. He stands completely naked in front of her, fisting his cock to relieve some of the tension, and Beth spreads her legs unconsciously. Her wet cunt glistens with her juices and his saliva, and Rio looks at it, biting on his bottom lip.

"Come on," she whines, her voice shaky. "Fuck me."

His eyes meet hers, his hand still on his cock, and he lets out a pleasured sigh.

"Make love to me," she corrects, holding her breath, and his lips part. He wasn't expecting that, she's aware, but to her surprise, he nods.

She turns to lie on her back, her legs bent at the knees, and Rio hovers above her. 

Their breath mingle together, their lips brushing, and Beth can hear his heartbeat alongside hers. His fingers graze her cheek and he's looking at her like he wants to remember her face - and maybe he does. Maybe he wants to engrave this moment in his mind, to have this when they really part ways.

Sweetness meddles in the moment, making Beth dizzy - it should be passionnate, rough, two exes fucking again, but it's deeper than that. It's two people finding each other one last time, sharing silent apologies, silent _what ifs_... And Beth knows Rio can feel it, too.

He leans in, kissing her deeply, taking his cock in his other hand and positioning it against her entrance. He rubs it slowly against her clit, lubrificating himself, and Beth gaps, biting her lip. Finally, he pushes inside of her, inch by inch, and Beth throws her head back. She almost forgot how big he is, how she can feel him spread her, rubbing all of her sweet spots. It's just so good she's not sure how she lived without it all this time.

The location they're in doesn't give them much time, they're both aware of that fact, so Rio doesn't lose any more time. He starts thrusting into her roughly, his sharp hips slamming against hers, and Beth bites her lip to stop herself from screaming.

It's too much too soon, too raw, and she could cry for the sheer pleasure she's feeling. It's not sweet anymore, it's rough, filthy, and when Rio hikes her legs on his shoulders, thrusting deeper, she sees stars. She can hear herself whine _don't stop, please, don't stop,_ feel her orgasm build in her spine and from the grunts Rio is making, he's close, too.

"You gonna come on my cock, mama ?" he asks through gritted teeth, ecstasy clear on his handsome face. His thrust turn sharper, deeper, and suddenly his thumb rubs quickly at her clit. His other hand closes around her neck, applying pressure in a way that makes her whine, and she closes her eyes. "You gonna be a good girl and come on my cock ?"

This time Beth doesn't hold back, moaning like crazy, and suddenly his cock brushes against the rough patch inside of her, and she comes, soaking the couch with her juices. She cries out his name, squeezing his dick like there's no tomorrow, and Rio thrusts even harder, his balls slapping against her.

His thrusts turn sloppier, his hips stutter, and suddenly he's coming. He grunts loudly, squeezing her hips in a way Beth knows it's gonna leave bruises, and her thighs tremble as she feels his cum fill her pulsing pussy. His rythm slow down and then he stops, putting her legs back on the couch, and they're both panting hard.

"Fuck, Elizabeth," he starts, pulling out of her and sitting back on his knees. " 'Ve missed your tight pussy squeezing my dick, baby."

"I've missed you, too," she says, squeezing her legs together when his come starts to trickle out of her. He spreads them again, pushing at her knees, and he smiles as he watches the show. It makes Beth blush hard, and Rio laughs lightly. "Come on ma'. We gotta go."

They dress quickly, aware that they're pushing their luck, and Beth goes to wipe at her thighs with a tissue when Rio stops her. "Don't," he says, pulling her panties up. "Want you to feel me."

It's so filthy Beth flushes again, but does as she's told. 

*

They get out of the cloakroom unnoticed, the music coming from the ballroom still loud, but Beth can tell the party is almost over as there's not as many people as before. The thought of them being gone that long makes her blush and she wonders if Annie has been looking for her. She goes to check her phone, but when Rio turns to her and looks at her in that way he always does, she stops herself. The realization hits her like a ton of bricks. It's time to say goodbye.

They stay silent a long time, staring into each other's eyes, and it's Rio that breaks the quiet. He averts her gaze, scratching at his stubble, his vulnerability in display in a way she wasn't ready for, and his voice makes her ache. "Elizabeth, I.. Uh," he starts, but Beth cuts him off with her nod. "I know," she says, voice cracking a little, and his black eyes meets hers. "Me too."

Something passes in his eyes, something she can't read, and he nods quickly, his hands twitching on his sides like he's holding back from touching her. "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

He softly touches her shoulder as he goes, the movement so familiar Beth gasps a little, and then he's gone. 

When Beth finally joins Annie again she finds her flirting with the bartender, and she's trembling a little, her heart aching, the weight of something she wants but can't have heavy in her, like an old scar has reopened.

"You okay ? You look like you've seen a ghost." Annie jokes, handing her a last champagne glass.

And _yeah_ , Beth wants to say. _The best kind of ghost_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's [Beth's](https://th.bing.com/th/id/OIP.tcoTSN7yxCKa6wQP240__QHaLI?pid=Api&;rs=1) dress if you were wondering !
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and support. I hope you'll like this one too!
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it [here](https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox)


	5. Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio meet on a cruise.  
> He's all for that MILF experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags : Alternative Universe - Bartender!Rio - Fluff - Summer love - Smut

The cabin is a bit small, but nonetheless cozy. The walls are beige, matching with the curtains and carpet, and Beth smiles a little as she sets down her luggage. Walking around the room, Beth takes in everything : the king sized bed placed in a large recess that closes with drapes, the small living room area decorated with taste, and the beautiful bathroom with the huge bathtub Beth can't wait to soak into. Taking off her sunglasses and hat, Beth forces herself to feel enthusiastic.

It's her first summer away without the kids since the divorce (and well, ever) and Beth feels a little guilty. The cruise was Annie's and Ruby's idea, a gift meant to distract Beth from her kids' absence, and after a few arguments Beth gave in. 

She knows she's allowed to take some time for herself but she can't stop the anxiety sinking into her stomach. They're safe with Dean, she knows, and it helps her relax a little. Despite everything, he's a good father.

The fact that Judith is with him is kind of a benefit, too. 

Changing into a swimsuit and a pretty yellow sundress, Beth checks her phone. She sends quick texts to Annie and Ruby, letting them know she boarded safe, and then she's out. The ship is big but Beth finally finds her way through all the corridors. She finally reaches the swimming pool on the foredeck and lies down on one of the deckchairs, putting her phone and book on the small table next to her. The sun warms her skin, a nice contrast with the light wind, and Beth adjusts her sunglasses. Maybe this cruise was a good idea, she thinks, smiling.

*

Beth can't remember the last time she's felt so relaxed. She spent the afternoon chilling next to the pool, reading _Crashing The A-List_ (a gift from Annie - "you'll love it", she had say, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Especially after being married to Deansie all these years."), reddening furiously, and not just because of the sun.

She'd stop feeling the guilt when waiters started bringing her glasses of bourbons and cheese platters, making her feel like the heroine of a 1700-something romance novel. It was now time to have diner, and Beth decided to make the most of this little vacation.

Standing in a towel, Beth's excitingly going through her suitcase, looking for the perfect outfit. It's not everyday that she can dress up and doll up, so she's not going to waste the occasion. She chooses a long, white dress with colorful patterns everywhere. The dress shows a reasonable amount of cleavage, one that makes Beth feel sexy and desirable without showing too much, and the knot at her waist accentuates her hourglass figure. She feels good, pretty, and she smiles as she puts on her white sandals. Her red hair is still a little wavy from her shower, framing her face in a nice way. She puts on some red lipstick and mascara, takes her black clutch, and she's out.

*

When she arrives in the beautiful, giant dining room (which is also where the bar is - thanks God for small victories), she's struck by the luxury of it all. A cristal chandelier is hanging on the center of the room, overlooking the tables - tables that are currently being cleared of dirty dishes. _What the fuck_ ?

"Excuse me ?" She says politely, approaching the bar with a nice smile. "I thought diner would be served here ?"

The bartender turns towards her, drying a glass with a dish towel, looking at her from head to toe in a appreciative way. He licks his lips and nods towards the waiter currently clearing the plates.

"Diner's over." He says simply, his voice deep and smooth, and Beth's eyebrows go up a little.

"I though it was served at 8 ?" she asks, looking at her watch, and the man laughs. The sound makes her blush, especially because she's got no idea of why he's laughing in her face, and she puts her clutch down on the bar. She's kind of offended. "What's so funny ?"

"Aw, lady, you're on the wrong time zone. It's 10."

And this time Beth flushes so bad even her chest reddens. She feels so stupid she wants to go and hide, but the amused smile the guy's sporting makes her stand straighter. "I see," she says, and the guy huffs out a laugh.

"Come on, I'll fix you a drink."

As he does just that, pouring bourbon on a cristal glass, Beth looks at him. He's got cropped black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes, but most importantly he's sporting _many_ tattoos. She gulps a little as her eyes trace the impressive eagle on his neck, the kind of gang-ish vibe clashing with his boyish look. He's handsome, there's no denying that, and Beth feels a little old suddenly. There's _at least_ a decade between them.

"Here ya go", he says, setting her glass down in front of her.

"Thank you," she says, taking a sip. She hums, the rich taste filling her sense, and the guy smiles.

"Name's Rio, by the way."

"I'm Beth," she answers, starting to put the glass down on the counter, but Rio slips a coaster under it at the last moment. " S'gonna stain", he says in lieu of an explaination, and Beth laughs. She likes the guy.

*

An hour and three drinks later, the dining room is desert except for the two of them, dark apart from the lights on the bar side of the room. Rio is looser too, more relaxed now that he's drinking too (Beth grew tired of drinking alone and finally he joined her, fixing himself a vodka neat, winking at her as he said _It'll be our little secret_ , making her blush). 

She giggles loudly at something he said, the bourbon almost spilling out of her glass, and suddenly the growling of her stomach makes her stop, instantly embarrassed. 

"You hungry, ma' ?" he asks, unbothered by the ungraceful sound, and Beth nods as she puts down her glass. "It's not so great to drink with an empty stomach, even when it's great bourbon."

It makes him smile, and then he's taking off his bowtie before jumping over the counter gracefully. Beth startles a little, looking at him funny, and he holds out his hand. "Ain't gonna let you starve," he says, a mischievous smile on his lips, and Beth smiles too. 

He starts rummaging through the fridges as soon as they enter the large kitchen, and Beth is amazed at the professional equipement. It has everything she'd need in her dream kitchen, and she can't help herself but to take a look at everything.

Rio takes out a few boxes from the fridge, placing them on the counter, and Beth looks curiously at him.

"Do they always keep that much leftovers ?"

"They don't serve 'em to customers, tho. They keep it for the staff."

Beth's eyebrows go up at that and she eyes him as he puts the contents into two plates. "So we're stealing your colleagues meals ?"

"Nah, they kinda mine, too," he says, a grin splitting his handsome face, and Beth laughs quietly. 

"And here I was, thinking you were going to cook for me," she answers playfully, making him laugh.

"Trust me, ma', you don't wanna eat my food. Got many talents, but this ain't one of it."

Beth sits on one of the stools, facing him, her elbow propped on the counter. She helds her chin on the palm of her hand, looking at him with amused eyes as he reheats the food.

"Oh yeah ? And what are those talents, then ?"

He turns to her, leaning against the microwave and he crosses his arms, looking tremendously amused AND cocky. It makes Beth roll her eyes and he smirks.

"Ah y'know, they're talents you show. Ain't no fun in just explaining 'em."

"Smooth," she says, and this time they both laugh. The implication still makes her blush, the color tinting her cheeks and breast as Rio puts her plate in front of her before taking a seat as well.

They eat in comfortable silence, the rich taste of duck à l'orange filling her senses, and she moans appreciatively. "This is _really_ good."

Rio hums in agreement, enjoying his own meal, and Beth looks at it curiously.

"What are you having ?"

"Some kinda beef, I think," he says, his fork splitting the tender meat, and Beth's eyebrows go up when she recognizes the dish.

"You just called boeuf bourguignon 'some kind of beef', Rio", she laughs, and he smiles teasingly.

"Yeah, you just made up that word," he says, and Beth laughs even more. "Give me that." She goes to steal a piece of beef from him, the texture so tender her mouth waters, but his fork bumps into hers, stopping her from moving it.

"Nuh-uh," he says, and Beth pouts.

"Come on, let me just-" 

He smiles then, impaling the piece of meat with his fork and turning towards her. He moves closer to her, his fork lifted up, and Beth flushes red. She opens her mouth slightly, letting him feed her, her embarrassement long forgotten at the taste of the food. Her lips close around the fork at the same time as her eyes, and she stops herself from moaning again. The food is so good, so well-prepared, it excites her. She's so passionate about food it's almost ridiculous.

When she opens her eyes she meets his, the pupil so blown they're almost black, and she lets out a sigh at how close he is. She frees his fork, swallows the bite while blushing furiously, and he smiles. "Good ?" he asks, and she nods silently. She doesn't trust her voice right now.

The cruise ship pitches a little, making Beth grip the counter, tensed, and she takes a deep breath through her nose. It's her first time getting seasickness, the foreign feeling making her shake slightly. She starts to feel like she's going to throw up when suddenly a firm hands starts stroking her back in a soothing manner.

The nausea eases, making Breath exhale deeply in relief, and slowly she opens her eyes. Blue eyes meet black ones, his gaze so intense she has to blink several times as his big hand keeps moving against her dress.

"You okay ma' ?" He asks, his voice deep and Beth swallows the bile in her throat.

"Yes, just got a bit nauseous, I guess."

"Let's get some fresh air, yeah ?"

*

Rio made quick work of cleaning their plates while Beth got a grip of herself, and then they were gone. 

He took her smaller hand in his, guiding her through the beautiful corridors until they reach the rear deck. It's late, almost midnight, so there's no one else out there. 

The view is breathtaking, the sky so black it blends with the sea, and Beth's breath hitches. The stars are so bright they illuminate the entire deck, sharpening Rio's handsome features, making him look slightly older. 

"It's gorgeous," Beth says, out of breath from the beauty of it all, and Rio smiles from where he's standing next to her. "Knew you'd like it."

They stand here, silently looking at the stars, hands dangerously close from each other, their fingers brushing. It feels odd, she thinks, to have a summer fling (and is it, really, a summer fling ? god, she just met the guy) at her age, but it feels good too. It makes her forget about her messy life at home, about the problems she'll have to face when she comes back to Detroit, and the break from it all is a relief. He _is_ a breath of fresh air.

Rio diverts his eyes from the sky to look at her instead. She looks beautiful, standing here, her face glowing in the moonlight, and he can't look away. Her blue eyes shine intensely, reflecting the stars above them, making him feel all weird inside. What started as a simple flirt, almost as just a teasing game is turning into something he can't name, but he doesn't want to stop it. He likes her.

*

The next days always go the same way : Beth spends the days alone, chilling next to the pool with a book, visiting amazing places when they make a stopover or facetiming with Annie and Ruby to update them on her trip. She never mentions Rio, but god knows she's eager to meet with him every nights.

They always meet at the bar, first to share drinks when there's no one around, and then just sitting on the rear deck, stargazing. They're always surrounded by a comfortable silence, just happy to share a few hours together, and when Beth goes to bed she's always buzzing with energy and feels impatient to see him again.

She tells him about her kids and her messy divorce, and explains why she's on this cruise. He tells her about his sisters and how he was forced to take that job to get out of juvie. He's a little cold when he tells her that, almost as he expects to be judged (and yes, Beth is quite disappointed that he got himself in trouble), but she just takes his hand and rubs at his knuckles in a soothing manner. She's got no right to lecture him, so she doesn't say anything. 

The end of her little vacation is near, and she's surprised to feel a little sad to leave. She misses her kids, but she knows she's gonna miss Rio, too. 

Tonight is just like every night, they're lying down on the wooden flooring of the rear deck, looking at the stars, and Beth's got her head on his chest. She can hear his heartbeat, loud and steady, and it soothes her.

"Tomorrow's my last day here, you know." Her voice is soft, almost like she's too afraid of breaking the peace and quiet, and his fingers come to play with her hair.

"I know."

They’re silent again, both lost on their own thoughts, and Beth can’t help the weight on her stomach. She’s known him for a week, so why does she feel like she’s gonna miss this man? It doesn’t make any sense. 

But then again she doesn’t know he feels the same way. 

"Y'know what, mama ?" He says, sitting up, which makes Beth do the same. He bends his legs at the knees, putting his elbows on them, and Beth sits cross-legged next to him. "Let's do somethin' crazy."

The grin on his face makes her smile too, and she nods.

Something crazy it is.

*

"Are we allowed to be here ?" She asks, taking her shoes off while Rio strips to his boxer, and he snorts as he folds his clothes neatly.

"Never needed permission for anythin'."

"Clearly", she deadpans, but her smile betrays her. He winks at her in answer.

A blush creeps to her cheeks as she takes him in. He's all long limbs and tight muscles, his arms and thighs strong as he puts his Converses next to the door, and Beth feels self conscious. She puts her clothes away, standing awkwardly in her white lacey bra and washed pink panties while he looks like a damn Calvin Klein model. 

"Relax, mama. Nobody comes here anyway."

And she truly doubts that, looking at the giant pool and luxury-looking hot tub placed on a side of the room. It's a private area of the boat, reserved for VIP members, and they clearly got no right to be there, which means she should be afraid, but instead.. She relishes in the adrenaline. It feels good, liberating to be breaking the rules for once, and the fact that she's doing it with an Apollo is a nice bonus.

" 'S good," he says, dipping his foot on the pool's water to test it out, and Beth smiles.

But instead of joining him to the pool she climbs the small steps leading to the hot tub, and slowly sinks into the hot water. Rio's eyes follow her as she settles in the water, her breast boucing from where it's not completely immersed, and he swallows hardly. _Not now, boner._

"You wanna play it like that ?" he says, his tone teasing, and soon he's sitting in the water on the opposite side of her. He can see her nipples from where her white bra is completely soaked, the sight making him lick his lips, his eyes tracing the blush reddening her huge breast.

They look at each other silently, bathing in the quiet surrounding them, the occasional splashing sound the only noise in the room. Beth can't tear her gaze away from his, her breath getting labored as she watches him lick his lips. It's sinful how he does it, igniting something inside of her, and suddenly she moves. Her movements are clumsy as she manoeuvres through bubbling water, trying not to splash him, but finally she climbs on his lap, her arms coming around his neck. His big hands come to rest on her hips, stroking the soft skin lightly, and Beth looks at his lips. His crotch is millimeters away from her, making her flush at the thought of just grinding against him. 

His dark eyes look down at her lips and he pants a little, his plump bottom lip looking so inviting. Gathering all the courage she's capable of, Beth leans in slowly, taking his lip between her teeth and pulling slightly before letting it go. He smirks at that, and finally his firm lips smash against hers, making her breath hitch from the force of it.

They kiss like there's no tomorrow, their tongues fighting for dominance, the sound of it so filthy it makes Beth moan against him. He exhales loudly through his nose, pulling her closer to him until she's sitting right on his crotch and she can feel he's half hard already. She feels like she's in a transe, grinding against him like an horny teenager, but the noise he makes deep in his throat makes it all worth it. His grip on her waist tightens as he makes her move faster, and she moans loudly against his lips.

They're not even kissing now, their lips just brushing together as their pants mix together. Beth is so turned on she feels like she's on fire, her covered cunt grinding against his cock, but the pressure is not enough to make her come. Rio presses his forehead against her, their eyes closing, and Beth mewls as she feels his long fingers rub against her through her panties. The touch makes her tingle, heat pooling in her belly and finally he moves the fabric aside, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her clit. 

The pressure of his fingers combined with the bubbles of the hot tub make her throw her head back slightly, moans spilling out of her mouth, and Rio's lips come to suck at her neck.

"I wanna taste your pussy," he groans huskily against her skin, and Beth's head is spinning. "You gonna let me eat you, baby ?"

She can only moan at that, nodding quickly, and in a heartbeat he lifts her and sits her down on the edge of the hot tub. He rips her panties off her, throwing it away as she spreads her legs, and she almost comes on the spot at the throaty moans he makes. He looks at her pussy like it's mouth watering, lust darkening his eyes. Beth's never felt so sexy, so desirable, and yeah - so powerful. Riding the confident wave that goes through her, Beth presses against his skull, pulling him closer to her throbbing closer, and the look he gives her makes her bite on her bottom lip so hard it almost bleeds.

Rio licks at her pussy like he's a starved man, making her keen and grip the edge hard. He sucks on her clit roughly before soothing it with the tip of his tongue, and Beth breathes so hard she feels like she's gonna hyperventilate. He spreads her lips with his thumbs, grazing against her throbbing clit while fucking her with his tongue, moaning as he devours her. She clenches around his tongue, moans spilling out of her with no restraint as she grinds on his face, making him smile against her.

Seeing her like this, so carefree and liberated makes him even harder, his cock straining against his black boxer. He eats her out passionately, using all of his tricks to make her squirm, and it works. She moans and mewls, grinding her cunt against his lips, soaking his face with her juices. Her thighs start trembling against his head, trying to close around him, but he's not done with her.

He pushes against her thighs, bringing them closer to her breast and spreading her even more, her pussy on display. He pushes a finger in, grazing against the rough patch inside of her while sucking on her clit, and the noises she makes are almost guttural as she clenches hard around him. "You gonna take it like a good girl, huh ?" he says, voice hoarse, and she comes undone around him. She tightens incredibly hard, her head thrown back as she coats him with her wetness, screaming in pleasure. She's shaking by the time she comes back to herself, Rio still sucking roughly on her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she pushes him away, panting.

She looks wrecked, her cheeks flushed and her hair messy, and Rio's mesmerized. He'd gladly take the time to properly look at her but his cock twitches in his boxer, a reminder of how desperately he needs to come, and Beth catches it.

"Get naked," she says, her voice cracking from how loud she's been moaning, and Rio smirks as he pulls down his boxer, sighing as the soaked fabric frees his hard dick. He pumps it several times, releasing some of the pressure, and Beth looks at him with clouded eyes. "Come on my breast." She orders as she slowly lowers her bra straps, her big breast spilling out of it. Her pink nipples are hard as she starts to stroke them, looking into his eyes, and he pumps his dick faster.

"Yeah ?" he asks, his eyes never leaving her tits. "You wanna taste my cum, baby ?"

She moans at that, pinching the erect flesh, and Rio's hand comes to play with his balls as he fucks his fist. She looks so hot he wants to fuck her onto the wall, but there's time for that later. Plus, he doesn't have any condoms right now, and he doubts she'd let him go at it raw. The thought of coming inside her pussy makes his eyes flutter, groans spilling out of his mouth.

"Yes," she whispers, so quietly he almost misses it. "I want you to.. I want you to come on my face, too."

Rio almost dies on the spot, his balls tightening, and he nods. He can feel his orgasm build in his spine, white pleasure clouding his thoughts, and he just has time to stand up before coming on her lips, white spurts of cum coating her porcelain skin and flowing down her chin to her chest. 

The sight is obscene and Rio prints a picture in his head : her tousled red hair sticking to the cum on her chin, the white fluid coating her milky skin. His thumb softly grazes her bottom lip, spreading the cum here before sucking it from his finger. 

"You look good with my cum on you, darlin'. So fuckin' pretty."

The praise makes her smile, licking her lip to clean it. She feels dirty in the best way, free of any inhibitions.

And if she's sure of something, it's that she wants to make the most of this night.

"You were right." She says, teasing. "Wanna show me your other talents ?"

And yes, _he does_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Beth's[ dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/2b/57/c4/2b57c45eb56bb1c73f6e9a814a6ba2e6--christina-hendricks-wrap-style.jpg) if you're curious :)
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it [here](https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox)


	6. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is asked to organise a Christmas Gala. Things don't go as planned.
> 
> For the prompt : prompt 8 "You’re so selfish" + prompt 30 "You used me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags : Angst - Established relationship - Lack of communication - Drug Use
> 
> I know Gretchen is supposed to be Rio’s lawyer, but I like to think that she sometimes takes charge and mingle into his business. That woman loves a good side piece from time to time 🤑

Papers are scattered everywhere on the desk, making Rio’s hands twitch from where he’s sitting on the leather chair, itching with the need to clean the mess, but Gretchen stays unbothered. Her legs are crossed, a glass of bourbon in one hand, the other tapping her nails on the arm of the couch she’s sitting in, her brown eyes piercing through his. 

"Nah, that’s not gonna happen, y’see." 

His voice is firm, authoritative, almost, in a way that would have made anyone quake, but not Gretchen. She practically invented this tone. 

"It is the only way." She settles her glass down on the free armchair, dipping her pointer finger in the liquid, mixing it, a clearly unimpressed vibe coming from her. "You don’t have to like it, you don’t have to think about it, you just have to do as I say. Are we clear on that ?"

And Rio scoffs, about to tell her to fuck off, but suddenly the door opens slowly and Elizabeth’s head peaks through it. 

"Sorry to interrupt," she says, going in, and Rio huffs out a laugh. She’s so not sorry to interrupt, he knows that.

"We done here anyway," Rio says, standing up, giving Gretchen a pointed look that clearly says _go away_ , but she ignores that. Instead, she stands up, taking the glass with her, and turns to Beth with her business-like smile. Rio’s fists clench by his side.

"Actually, we’re not. I’m so glad to see you, Beth. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about." 

Beth smiles back a little tightly, looking between Gretchen and Rio like she can feel how tense the atmosphere is, and she nods. "Okay ?"

"Gretchen.", Rio snaps, the warning clear on his tone, and this time Beth looks at him with worry. Gretchen puts a gentle hand on Beth’s forearm, her smile turning warmer (which Rio knows is a ruse, making anger pool hot inside of him) when Beth focuses her attention back on her. 

"I know how a great hostess you are, and we actually need you to plan a small event, nothing too over the top."

Beth actually lights up at that, smiling widely with interest, and Rio knows she’s sold. He grits his teeth, looking daggers through Gretchen’s skull, but she pointedly ignores him. He’s gonna fucking kill that woman.

"We were thinking maybe a Christmas party ? We have to meet with some close business associates, just a little something to.. Forge bonds, and you’re the perfect person to organize the event."

"Yes, absolutely," She says immediately, excitement clear in her voice. "Is there something I need to know ?" She asks as a second thought, and Rio is about to interject, to tell her that yes, she should know that Gretchen's a fucking liar, but she beats him to it.

"Oh no, dear", she starts, her voice soothing. "I’m sure it’ll be perfect."

When Beth turns to him, glowing like a fucking christmas tree, Rio smiles tightly at her, gritting his teeth.

Fucking lying bitch. 

*

Rio tries to tell Beth that there won't be no party, but everytime an occasion present itself, he just can't. Beth is so excited about the whole thing, putting together a menu and even two vision bords with different color-themed decors. Rio is furious, pooling with anger everytime she asks for his opinion on things, and soon enough she loses her patience.

"You know what ?" She says, lifting one of her boards up, anger oozing out of her. "It's on me, really, I just thought you'd be more supportive, my bad." She's blabbering now, clearly furious at him, and Rio sighs. And oh, if looks could kill.

He's about to tell her the truth about the event now, about how Gretchen is a heartless bitch who's just using her, but Beth cuts him off before he can. He's fucking tired of being interrupted. "I was just asking for your opinion to be polite you know, I don't actually care. Thought it was the last I could do as the party's happening here."

And- what the fuck ?

"Scuse me ?" He asks, his eyes darking, his tone sharp, and Beth looks at him like she's done with his bullshit already. "Ain't no way in hell this wack ass party's happening here."

"Excuse me ? _I_ am organizing this party, you're not in charge here, Rio." 

"This is my house, Elizabeth. Drop the fuckin' project."

Beth turns to him now, her knuckles white from how hard she's gripping the board, and Rio looks away, a sigh escaping his lips. His hand comes to scratch at his skull and he avoids looking at her, already regretting his words. 

"You house, huh ?" She asks, her voice cracking, and Rio knows she's got tears in her eyes, whether it's from hurt or anger. "Fine."

"Elizabeth," he starts to say, but Beth's out of the house, slamming the door so hard it shakes before he's got a chance to say more. He rubs at his eyes roughly, swallowing around the lump in this throat, and damn. He didn't even mean what he said, isn't she supposed to know that?

*

Beth spends the next 3 days at Annie's, sleeping in Ben's bedroom and sulking in the couch, until Annie's got enough.

"Okay, you've been sitting on this couch the last three days. What's going on with gang friend ?"

"Nothing," she mumbles, and Annie scoffs. 

"Yeah, right."

Beth snifs, eating a handful of pretzels.

"Seriously Beth, I'm sick of seeing you like this."

Beth sighs. She doesn't want to talk about their fight, or to even think about it, the memory too fresh in her mind. But Annie's looking at her with furrowed brows, genuine worry in her eyes, so Beth caves in and tells her everything. 

When she's done, Annie is looking at her with a blank expression. 

"That's it ?" she asks, disbelief clear on her voice.

"What do you mean 'that's it' ? He acted like a real dick !"

"Yeah, well, true," she says, taking pretzels from the box and eating them loudly. "But gang friend's always acting like a huge asshole."

"He's not," Beth refutes quietly, but Annie ignores her.

"I'm sure he was just pissed about something random and his words went beyond his thoughts."

Beth looks on the wall in front of her, considering this, and okay - Rio looked quite sorry after all. She makes a noncommittal noise.

"Or maybe he was like super horny and you just kept talking about that party and he lost it, the need to fuck too strong for anything else." 

Beth rolls her eyes then, a small smile on her lips as Annie laughs. 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I talked about the party a little too much."

"You think ?" Annie asks playfully, and Beth laughs a little. "I think I'm gonna go home, now. Thank you."

"Ah, anytime, sis. Please keep in mind that the timing of this conversation has nothing to do with the fact that Ben's going home from Gregg's tonight."

This time they both laugh, and Beth's mood is lifted. 

*

"Gretchen, I'm fuckin' serious."

They're in her office now, the setting probably making her feel even more powerful, and Rio feels like breaking something. It's been his main mood for the past week, actually.

"So am I," she says simply, like he's a 4 years old refusing to follow simple instructions. "It's just business. I thought you'd be used to this now, but I guess you're not."

"It's fucking different," he hisses through gritted teeth, and she scoffs like he's being ridiculous.

"It's not. I thought Beth was your business partner ? It's time to prove it, then."

"You was the one bringing her into this bullshit, she's got nothing to do with any of that.

"Except she does." Gretchen's voice changes, her tone cold as ice, and Rio stands taller. "She texted me this morning, she's going through the project. Guess your little tantrum didn't have the expected effect, after all."

He's speechless then, shook that Beth just went and made that decision, and - okay. Serves him right. Of course Gretchen considers that a win. "Don't look at me like that, Christopher," she says, and her tone is softer now, almost compassionate, but Rio knows it's bullshit. "This deal has to happen somewhere, and this party is the perfect place for it. Beth doesn't have to know."

The realization hits Rio like a ton of bricks, and he sighs loudly. Gretchen’s right, it’s just business, just like it always is. Or at least that's what he chooses to tell himself for now.  
  
He sits straighter, his hands firm on the armchair of the leather couch he’s sitting in, and he nods sharply. 

"Aight." He says, his voice hoarse, and Gretchen gives a satisfied nod. 

"Think about the money, Rio."

And he does. 

But for once, it doesn't seem like a valid motive.

*

When Rio goes home that night, his mood sour, Beth is here.

Surprise is clear on his face when he sees her, and she smiles slightly, fidgetting. 

"Hello," she says, her voice small, and Rio's on her in a second. Big hands frame her face, kissing her deeply, and Beth melts into the kiss. So he missed her too, she thinks, smiling against his lips.

"You seem happy to see me," she jokes, and Rio looks into her eyes, his hands not leaving her cheeks.

The conflicted expression on his face makes her frown, and she follows the movement of his adam's apple as he swallows. Finally, he speaks, his voice cracking like he's having a hard time finding the words.

"It ain't _my_ house," he ends up saying. A moment passes, like he's considering what to say next, and Beth's hearts flutter. "I'm glad you home, mama."

When he kisses her this time, firm and passionnate, Beth hears his apology loud and clear. She kisses him back just as fervently, and everything's good. 

They're good, she thinks.

*

The following week is crazy. Rio's working late every night, doing drops and meetings like his life depends on it, but Beth is just as busy, so she doesn't focus on that.

His mind knows it’s just business, has accepted it, even, like for any other deal, but for some reason his body doesn’t. 

He's buzzing with energy all the time, taking care of rotten eggs himself just to let off some steam, and if he's honest with himself - to avoid facing her.

He knows his guys notice, and one night, as he just finished beating the shit out of a guy, blood still fresh on his hands as he sits inside his car, Mick gives him a pointed look.

"You gotta tell her, boss," he says, and Rio grips the steering wheel, tainting it. 

"There's nothin' to say. 'S just a fuckin' Christmas party."

The scoff falling from Mick's mouth makes Rio close his eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed, almost claustrophobic in his own skin, and he exhales loudly. He's never allowed himself to lose it in front of one of his guys, but Mick's different. He's seen him at his lowest and he's been there through everything. At this point, he's probably more a brother than a employee.

He’s furious at his own reaction, doesn’t understand why the fuck this deal is making him lose it, and Mick reads right through him. 

"If that's just a Christmas party, why do you look like you're dying, then ?"

_Because I'm lyin' to her fuckin' face_ , he wants to say, but he can hear Mick's answer from a mile away. _Wouldn't be the first time_ , he would say.

"I don't." Rio says, instead, and Mick answers, clearly unconvinced, "Oh yeah ?"

_It's different, now_ , he would add, and he knows Mick would ask him _And why is that ?_

_"It just is."_ He would say out loud.

"Yeah. It's nothin'. It's just business."

"Always is, huh ?" 

_"Because I love her."_ He would say to himself.

*

It takes a lot of time and energy, but finally, the party is ready. 

The house is decorated with red and green, in a classy but traditional way, and Beth feels quite proud with herself. A huge christmas tree takes centre stage, looking impressive from where's it's placed on a side of the living room, creating a warm atmosphere. Every single room is decorated with taste, ready to welcome guests (except for the bedrooms, locked for the occasion).

Beth walks around the house a few times more, checking that everything's perfect, and when she finally feels satisfied she hops on the shower. 

She's buzzing with anticipation as she's rummaging through their closet, looking for the perfect outfit, and finally she finds what she was looking for.

The black dress looks quite simple, except for the meshed aspect of the top. She pairs it with simple black pumps, confortable but elegant, and she puts her hair up in a classy bun. She's in full hostess mode now, focused on her mission, and she laughs a little as she pictures the playful eyeroll Rio would give her if he was here. 

Her heart aches at the thought of him, of how little she's seen him this week. They were both so busy, she feels the weight of it now.

Heat goes through her as she thinks of what can happen tonight, now that they're reunited, and she smiles at her reflection in the mirror. As a second thought, she takes off her plain white panties and slips on a black lacey thong that accentuates the shape of her ass.

She can't wait to _reunite_.

*

Soon enough the house is filled with people Beth has never seen or met, but she smiles warmly at everybody as she offers them drinks. Music plays in the background, smoothing the loud chatter of the guests, and Beth feels content. Annie and Ruby are here, too, despite the party being business oriented, and Beth is over the moon. She loves to organize events like this, especially when they go this well.

"Great party, sis," Annie says, and Ruby hums as she takes on the decoration.

"The house looks amazing, Beth. And you're absolutely gorgeous."

"So are you," she says, smiling widely. "You guys look absolutely stunning!"

"And where's your man ?" 

Annie's tone is teasing, but Beth can't help herself but to feel a little offended by the comment. The girls are aware of Rio's absence this week and even if Beth knows Annie means no harm, she still stiffens a little.

Rio comes in, Gretchen behind him, and Beth feels her heart miss a beat when she sees him. He looks tired, his features more pronounced as if his fatigue was as emotional as it was physical, the frown never leaving his brows. He swallows visibly when he sees her and Beth's worry falters a little when his eyes roam over her body appreciatively. She smiles at him and he nods in return, leaning into Gretchen when she says something in his ear. 

Before she's got time to overthink the situation, the pair joins her, and Gretchen smiles as she looks around.

"You did great, Beth. It's a great party."

"Thank you," Beth says, smiling, "I'm glad you like it."

Rio stays silent, hands in his pocket, and Beth eyes him curiously. She's got a weird feeling in her gut, something she can't decipher, but she doesn't have time for that right now. She makes a mental note of talking to him privately later.

"Have our associates arrived yet ?" Gretchen scans the room as she speaks, looking for the group of men standing near the fireplace, and she smiles when she spots them. "Ah, here they are. Is there a place we can use for the meeting ?"

The question makes Beth frown, looking between Rio and her. Didn't they talk about that meeting beforehand ? 

There's no time for analysis right now, and Gretchen makes sure Beth knows that as she looks at her expectantly, and Beth clears her throat.

"Sure. I'm sure Rio's office would be perfect for that meeting." 

Gretchen nods, taking a glass from Beth's tray, and then they're gone. 

Rio didn't even meet her gaze once. 

*

The voices get mixed up with the music, a background sound he can’t seem to decipher, looking at his glass like all the answers he needs are inside of it. 

Gretchen is talking loudly, charming those men like they both knew she would, but Rio’s not paying attention. He thinks of Elizabeth - of her proud smile when she got complimented on the party, of her big, blue eyes looking at him with genuine worry. 

He thinks of this ruse he didn’t stop, the ruse he’s being apart of because he couldn’t stop it, because he mixed business and pleasure. 

He thinks of what she would say, if she knew what was going on in this office, the party going well on the other side of the door. 

He’s brought out of his reverie when Gretchen puts her hand on his shoulder, smiling as the gentlemen. "Rio will show you the product."

For the first time tonight, Rio focuses on what's at sake here. He’s supposed to be wrapping a deal, not daydreaming about his relationships. So he stands straighter, taller, all business-like, and nods towards Mick, who’s standing near the door. 

Mick nods back, taking the duffle bag from the floor and putting it down on the desk. If he looks uncertain about Rio's behaviour, he doesn't show it.

One of the men nods at Mick, silently ordering him to open the bag, but Mick only looks at Rio. So he nods sharply, a small smile tugging at his lips, and Mick opens the bag. 

Small packages are inside of it, wrapped in brown tape, and Mick takes one. He cuts it slightly with his knife, presenting it to one of the men who dips his finger in the white powder and snorts it. "2 kilos, just like we planned." 

It's their first time handling drug, _real_ drugs, not just harmless pills, and Rio swallows hard. He's gonna make big money, that's for sure, but it doesn't feel like flipping his game. It feels like crossing a line.

"It’s good." He says, nodding at the bag, and the other men hum in agreement. "We’ll take it."

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, Rio can see Gretchen smile into the rim of her champagne glass. "I told you it was good quality. We have great suppliers."

Rio watches as of one the men puts down a briefcase and Mick starts counting the money without needing to be told to. "30 grand. It's all there."

"Excellent," Gretchen says, smiling, but Rio doesn't miss the hard look she briefly gives him. He's too silent for her liking.

"Do you mind if we have some here ?"

"Absolutely not," she answers, and the men sit on the couch, spreading some of the coke on the coffee table and rolling down bills to snort it.

Rio scoffs loudly, giving a pointed look at Gretchen, but she doesn't budge. The situation is getting out of his control, he knows - they were supposed to buy the coke and leave with it, not getting high in his fuckin' house - and he's about to tell them to fucking leave when suddenly the door opens, and Elizabeth's here, a tray in her hands and a hostess smile on her red lips.

"Do you gentlemen want a drink ?" She says, but her smile falters when she sees what's happening. She gasps, her eyes wide, and the tray wobbles in her hands.

The world seem to stop spinning, emotions mixing together - the confusion of the business men snorting coke like it's nothing, the shock and betrayal clear on Beth's face as she finally looks at him, and Gretchen’s unhidden amusement at the whole thing.

"Right," she says, and Rio feels like punching her. "Thank you, gentlemen, I'll show you out. It was a pleasure."

Everything happens in slow motion, people leaving them alone in the office, the almost invisible residues of drug floating around them, and the look on Beth's face - Rio feels like he's been shot. He's never felt so distressed about a woman, the feeling foreign, unwelcomed. 

He feels like he’s about to lose everything. 

The silence stretches between them and the look of pure betrayal on her face is too much. He diverts his gaze, swallowing the lump in his throat, and _fuck_ , he thinks.

"You lied to me," she says, and her voice shakes like she's seconds away from collapsing. "The party, it was a fucking lie. It was _all_ a lie. "

The swear word makes him look at her again and when he looks at her, he sees all her emotions are on display. He can handle anger, he can handle rage, but he can't handle the utter look of disgust on her face.

"Elizabeth, I didn't-"

"I trusted you and you fucking used me !" she cuts him off, screaming as she throw the tray on the wooden floor, glasses exploding from the shock. "We're supposed to be partners, we're supposed to be.." She cuts herself off now, like she doesn't know how to qualify them anymore, and Rio swallows hard. "You're so selfish."

"Just fuckin' listen to me, Elizabeth."

She scoffs, her fists clenching at her side, looking anywhere but at him. 

"You was not supposed to be involved in this, I tried to fuckin’ stop this shit but Gretchen mentioned that damn party and you jumped on that train train like-"

"Like what ?" She says, her voice breaking, and when she looks at him he sees the tears in her eyes. "Like what, Rio ?"

His hand comes to scratch his stubble, and fuck, he feels sick. Itchy. He feels like he’s seconds away from bursting, the feeling heavy in his stomach. He tries to keep his composure, but he can’t. He just can’t. 

"You brought drugs into our house. Where our children live. You fucking lied to me, like I’m nothing, like I’m not your partner."

Her tone is harsh, sadness long forgotten and replaced with something Rio can’t read. It’s the first time he can’t tell what she’s thinking, and - fuck. 

"I tried to stop this, I fuckin’ tried to tell you to cancel it, Elizabeth."

"So it’s my fault ? It’s my fault you lied and brought drugs into our house ? It’s my fault you ruined all of this ?"

His eyes find hers, and for some reason, he’s speechless. They should be having a screaming match before making up, but instead he just feels empty, like he doesn’t have it in himself to fight back. 

Like the thing they have is falling apart. 

She must feel it, must realize his behaviour is completely out of character, and she nods. Takes his lack of reaction for indifference. 

"Elizabeth, let’s just- fuck, let’s just talk ‘bout this."

"I’ll tell Dean to keep the kids longer. I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to talk to you. Just- just leave me alone."

She’s gone. 

She’s gone and Rio stands here, looking at the spot she was just standing in. 

And for the first time ever, he loses it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you decide to curse me, please know that this will have a part 2, and that it’ll probably the next chapter.
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it [here](https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox)


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio have to face the consequences of their fight.  
> (sequel of "The Christmas Party")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters tags : Angst with a happy ending - Fluff - Graphic depiction of violence (unrealistic violence but idc lol)
> 
> For the prompt : "can we make out now?"

It's been weeks since they've last seen each other. Their fight is still fresh in her mind, the feeling of betrayal so strong she's always suffocating with it. 

She's been staying in a hotel room since that night, calling the kids every night (and almost crying everytime they ask about Rio, wondering why and when they'll be able to go home) and stuffing her face with the chips and vodka from the mini-bar. She barely goes out, wrapped up in a comfy blanket as she watches reruns of Friends.

If she's honest with herself, the last time she felt like this was when Dean took her children back when he wanted her to quit the crime life. She misses them, misses their life, and most of all, she misses him. She can still see his face when she closes her eyes, his helpless expression engraved in her mind, haunting her.

No, she thinks. He's got no right to haunt her like this, he brought this to himself. He lied, he treated her as inferior, he didn't care about her feelings. _As always_ , she thinks bitterly. 

But then again, he tried to reach her, so that must mean something. Called her non stop the first three days, forcing her to turn off her phone to discourage him from trying again. He didn't leave any voicemails, never does, and a part of her hurts a little that she didn't hear his voice again. 

She's lost between resentment and forgiveness, the longing as strong as the anger, making her head spin from where she's lying on the carpet. 

Maybe it's just the hangover, lulling her into a sense of normalcy, like she's gonna go home and everything will be great again, but she knows it won't. She's tired of him always disappointing her and never apologizing. 

This time, she won't come back.

Well, at least not first.

*

Rio's working so much he feels like he's got the body of a 60 year old. His back hurt, his knuckles are constantly bloody and bandaged, but it's still not enough to numb the other things he's feeling. 

He's never been a calm guy, his mother even thought he was suffering from ADHD when he was younger as he was always on the move, but this is on another level. He can't sleep, is always buzzing with energy, and damn - he gets angry at everything and everyone. He can tell his guys are fed up with him, but he can't help it. He feels itchy all the time and even beating the shit out of assholes dosns't soothe him like it used to. He misses her like crazy, a feeling so unknown it took him three days to figure it out.

Three days of ignored phone calls which only made his anger stronger. He's not used to being ignored like that, especially by women, but Elizabeth's different. What he thought was just irritation at the thought of her hanging up on him quickly turned into unexpected pain. 

He took her for granted, he realizes, thinking she'd always be there for everything, and now that she could actually be gone forever - he's lost. Dumbfounded. Stuck in a _what the fuck just happened_ moment he knows he brought on himself.

Mick takes him out of his reverie as he closes (or rather slams) his car door, bringing an ice cold wind with him, making Rio shiver.

"'S done ?" He asks, his voice hoarse from being silent for so long, and Mick looks at him like he'd rather be with anybody else.

"What d'you think ?"

It makes Rio snort before he starts the ignition. That's what he gets for being a bitch for the past two weeks. 

"Damn," he says, getting out of the parking lot. "Don't know when you started talkin' back to me like that, but I shoulda stop that before, you insolent prick."

"As if you have any authority on me," Mick snaps at him, but Rio knows he's playing now. His words held no fire.

His phone starts to ring from where it's attached on the plastic support, Dagger's burner phone number appearing on the screen, and Mick answers it, putting him on speaker.

"Yo,"

"We got him," Dagger says through the phone, his voice muffled like he's trying to be discreet. It makes Mick huff out a laugh and Rio smiles playfully.

"Who the fuck you got ?" Mick asks lightly, taking a chocolate cereal bar from his leather jacket, and Rio gives him a dirty look.

"You better not make a mess in my damn car."

Muffled sounds echo in the background, almost like there are people fighting, and Mick's muttered _whatever_ gets cut by Dagger's breathless voice. "Jack."

Suddenly the playful atmosphere shifts to something more serious, and Rio's hands grip the steering wheel.

"Where ?"

"The warehouse."

*

The warehouse is so cold Rio can see the clouds of his breath. He's got his hands on his jacket pocket as he slowly makes his way to his boys.

"What we got here, huh ?" He asks, stopping right before Jack, who's sobbing loudly. He's on his knees, his hands tied behind his back, gagging on a cloth. His face is bloody, probably because he tried to defend himself when the guys handled hi, and Rio pulls him by the hair harshly, making him lift his head. The guy groans, breathing loudly. His breath smells like blood and cigarette, a combination so nasty Rio almost gags.

"It's not what you think," Jack chokes out, and Rio laughs loudly.

"Yeah ? Well, I don't think anythin'," he says, looking at his boys with a smile. "Do we think somethin' ?"

Jack looks at Rio's crew, a pleading look on his face, but they look at him like he's nothing. And clearly, to them, he _is_ nothing.

"See ? We don't think nothing, Jakey."

The guy is visibly shaking now, terror clear on his face, but Rio looks at him with nothing but disdain. He's got no pity for traitors, and this guy is about to find out in the worst way possible.

"Look, Rio-", he starts to say, but Rio cuts him off by pulling his hair harder, making Jack cry out in pain, his sobs coming even louder that before. Rio crouches down in front of him, careful not to let his jeans touch the dirty floor, holding the guy's hair so hard he can feel the roots tearing off. 

"Don't say my fuckin' name," he says, holding the guy's face toward him, looking straight into his teary eyes. "Y'see, Jakey, we ain't got no time for traitors."

The guy starts to mumble again, his gaze averting like he's looking for help, but Rio takes his chin in his other hand, forcing him to look at him and stopping him from talking. Jack obliges, swallowing thickly as he looks at Rio, who smirks sickly. He feels good, so fucking powerful.

"You work for me and you work for the enemy, so what's it gonna be, huh ?" 

Rio lets go of Jack, making him lose his balance and fall on his back, his tied hands stopping him from catching a hold of the ground. He falls with a loud noise, his skull hitting the ground in a way that makes Rio's guys snort, and he smiles as he walks around him like a predator playing with its prey.

There's no way in hell the guy's gonna come out of the warehouse alive, they all know that, so maybe that's why he slowly rise to his knees, wobbling from the lack of balance, and he's not sobbing anymore. His face is hard, resigned as he looks into Rio's eyes, like he just realized his previous strategy would've led him nowhere anyway. _The nerves of this guy_ , he thinks.

"I know about the girl."

The room falls silent. Rio turns to look at his crew, his brows furrowed, before looking at Jack again. "What girl ?" 

"Your girl. That blonde MILF you're playing house with." His voice is strong now, confident, and Rio feels his blood boil. He's seen how men act when they know they're gonna die, and he ain't havin' any of it now. He can hear his crew move in the distance, can feel Mick's gaze on his back, but he stays impassive. He's in charge here.

Jack must mistake Rio's silence for powerlessness, because suddenly he stands straighter on his knees, a carnal smile on his face showing his bloody teeth. Rio feels like kicking them out of his disgusting mouth.

"I don't blame you, man. If I had a girl with the same assets, I'd risk it all for some pussy, too," he laughs a ugly sound, looking like a crazy man. Rio’s never felt more furious in his entire life. And then...

Everything happens in a blur. 

Rio can hear his blood pump in his ears, the dull sound cutting out his other senses and when he comes down to himself, it's fucking messy. There's blood everywhere, it's coating his hands, his clothes, he can almost taste it in his mouth. He feels Mick's hand grab his arm firmly, pulling him to the side, and Rio can hear the squeaky sound of his soles against the thick fluid. His eyes focus suddenly, and he sees it.

Jake's body lies in a pool of blood, lifeless, his face so ruined he's unrecognizable, and fuck - he’s missing an eye. Rio's buzzing with energy, trembling with the adrenaline coursing through him, the eyeball falling out of his hand, but all he can hear is Mick's voice in the distance, asking for the crew to take care of the body. 

The cold air hits him square in the face as Mick drags him to the car, shoving him in the passenger side in a way that would’ve get him kicked usually, but right now Rio feels like he’s in a transe. So fucking powerful he could rule the word. 

But also so fucking terrifying he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to go back to normal. 

"Fuck man, you just gouged that guy’s eye out," Mick says, his voice unreadable, but Rio knows he's not scared, has never been scared of him, but he still sounds a little uncertain. "Fuck, boss," he says again, and this time he knows Mick's actually incredulous.

"He talked shit about her," Rio says as an explanation, like Mick didn't just witness the whole scene, which makes him snort.

"Still, man. You went full crazy on that guy." 

And- did he ? 

He can't remember anything but the white fury going through him and the intense need of protecting her. He feels bone tired, absolutely drained and suddenly the need to shower is strong. He can feel the stench of the warehouse combined to the thick blood sticking into his pores, making him itchy.

"You need to fuckin' call her, man, or you gonna turn real psycho real soon."

Rio huffs out a laugh, his palms coming to rub at his eyes, making him froze. The strong metallic scent fills his nostrils as blood smears on his face, and he wants to throw up. It's filthy, dirty in a way that makes him gag. 

Mick looks at him from the corner of his eye, a worried look on his eyes that doesn't go unnoticed, but he stays silent as he drives him home. It's so late the roads are completely deserted, so they make it to the house in barely 10 minutes, and he silently thank the gods for the shower he's about to take.

"Call her," Mick says as Rio closes the car door, and then he's gone.

 _As if it were that fuckin' easy_ , he thinks as he finally hops on the shower, the blood and filth disappearing down the drain. 

How he'd love to go down that drain, too.

*

The building is old, almost ready to fall into ruins, the thought making him crunch his nose. He'll never be caught dead in this kind of place, that's for sure. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Rio takes long strides, entering the building and making his way to the door. And god, is that a fuckin' hangar door ? Jesus.

Finally, he knocks hard, the noise echoing in the hallway. He's pretty sure he's going to kick the door open when finally she opens it, revealing a shocked face, her strange eyebrow almost disappearing in her hairline. 

"What are you doing here ?" Annie asks, her tone matching the disbelief on her face. She sticks her head out, watching left and right before looking at him again like he's grown a second head. "You came here to finish me off now that you're not boning my sister anymore ?"

Rio snorts at that, walking past Annie to come inside, and this time he actually crunches his nose. He swears it smells like chicken nuggets in here.

Annie closes the door, standing next to it awkwardly like she doesn't know what to do with herself, holding the plaid that's wrapped around her shoulders tightly. "She's not here, you know," she says, her voice quiet.

"I know. Came to talk to you."

"Huh ?"

Rio rolls his eyes as he takes in the mess she's living in. There's empty food wrappings everywhere, a full laundry basket seems to have been messily set down on the couch, and- Is that a fuckin' slice of pizza on the carpet ? 

Rio feels like he's dying.

"Spill it," she says, urging him, and she doesn't look so unsure anymore. Like she just remembered all the time he could've killed her but didn't. 

And damn, when did he stop being so scary ? The thought almost makes him pout but he stops himself, keeping a neutral face as he turns toward the blonde.

"I wanna see her," he tells her simply, putting his hands on his bomber jacket's pockets, his jaw tightening. 

"I just told you she's not there, dude."

Rio rolls his eyes again, exhaling loudly through his nose. Realization dawns on Annie's face and she slightly lets go of her blanket, the fabric sliding down her skin, revealing a worn out tank top. Neither of them says anything, Annie looking at him like a deer caught in a headlight, clearly waiting for him to speak. He doesn't have all day, so he does, his voice rough. 

"I need you to set up a meeting."

"Dude, she doesn't want to see you anymore," she says, walking past him to go into her kitchen, taking two mugs from the cupboards. Rio watches as she fills them with cheap vodka, filling his more with an afterthought. He takes the mug when she gives it to him, sitting on the couch and making a vague gesture towards the armchair for him to sit on it. He doesn't though, the thought of touching anything making his skin crawls, so he drinks silently. The cheap alcohol burns his throat, and it's bad, really bad, but he welcomes it anyway. His only hope is that the mug is clean.

"That's why I need you to set it up. Pretends it's just you and her or somethin'."

"Oh, what a great idea, my friend," She says, her voice full of sarcasm as she puts down her mug, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "You're in this situation because you lied to her, and you wanna lie again ? Boy, that's not it."

Irritation floods through him but he knows she's right. He's helpless at this point, and Annie clearly sees it on his face. He doesn't even have the energy to put his mask on again, rubbing his eyes harshly. 

"I ain't got a choice," he says, moving the mess from the coffee table to sit on it. Annie gives him a _seriously_ look that he promptly ignores, putting his hands in his pockets once again. "She won't return my fuckin' calls."

"Ooooh," she coos, and Rio knows her smile means no good. "So you came to _me_ for a love advice."

"I brought my gun, y'know."

Annie brings up her hands at that, an amused pout on her lips. She stretches out a leg, her bare foot almost touching his knee as she leans it on the coffee table, ignoring the dirty look Rio gives her. He grits his teeth, slightly moving away, ignoring the incredulous look she gives him. God, she looks so much like Elizabeth, sometimes.

"Here's what we're gonna do," she starts, ignoring the way Rio snorts at the mention of a "we", and keeps talking. "I'll tell her you came here, and that you want to apologize. Say you looked really miserable, too. Beth _loves_ a good charity case."

"The fuck-" he starts to hiss, standing straighter, but Annie cuts him off with a lift of her pinky shoulder around her mug. She hums around her mouthful like it's a great beverage instead of some shitty vodka, and Rio feels like pushing her off the couch. She _really is_ too much like Elizabeth sometimes.

"It's the perfect plan, I'm just so great." 

Rio snorts, standing up to tower over her. "Make it happen tonight."

Huffing out a laugh, Annie nudges his calf with her toe. "I'm not a magician, you know."

"Make it happen tonight," he repeats, making his way towards the door. "And clean you're appartment, it's fuckin' filthy".

*

Rio can't help the twitch in his leg, boucing it repeatedly. He feels sick, the weight in his stomach consuming him in a way he's never felt before. They're supposed to be meeting in 5 minutes but he still can't believe Annie's plan worked out. But then again, he can't be sure of what she said to convince her to come.

He's freezing his ass off from where he's sitting on their bench in the park, looking at the few brave kids playing in the snow. His mind wanders to Marcus, thinking about his trembling voice when Rio told him he wouldn't see her kids anytime soon. How he timidly asked if he could stay with Rhea a little more, his voice so soft Rio barely heard it.

It's lonely at home now, the silence surrounding him at all times, making him feel uneasy. He's never had troubles being alone before, enjoyed the silence, even, but not anymore. Living with 5 loud kids will do that to you. Now he can't even sleep, the house too quiet when he lies in their empty bed, staring at the ceiling until he gets angry at himself and goes for a run to clear his mind. It's the same pattern every nights and honestly, his body aches from tiredness.

A coughing draws his attention and he blinks a few times, snapping out of his daydreaming. A wave of irritation floods him when he sees Annie instead of Elizabeth, rocking back on her heels with her hands in her jean's pockets, a dumb look on her face.

"Hello to you too," she says when he watches her silently, a hard expression on his face. He's not even hiding his disappointment, his jaw locked as he's gritting his teeth, and Annie scoffs. "O-kay."

"What you doin' here ?"

"Damn, don't shoot the messenger," her voice is playful now as she sits next to him on the bench, crossing her legs and looking at the playground. Rio rolls his shoulders, looking straight ahead. "She's waiting for you at the house."

"Aight," he says, standing up, but Annie stops him with a hand on his forearm. His eyes move from her hand to her eyes, a lifted eyebrow silently telling her to stop touching him. She finally removes it, sighing pointedly in the process, almost like he's the one being difficult.

"She didn't seem too happy to see you, though."

"Yeah, no shit."

"It's not gonna be easy to win her back, brother."

Rio snorts, towering over her like he always does, but she seems unbothered by their positions. He could almost laugh from how serious she looks, like damn- she really thinks he needs her relationship advices? 

"I'm pretty sure I know how to handle this, y'see."

"Oh, I'm sure," she answers sarcastically, crossing her arms around her. She looks tiny, like a child playing adult. "That's probably why you're in this position now."

Both of Rio's eyebrows come up, his breath coming out shaky as he shivers from the cold, and Annie seems to take it as a victory. As if her words were enough to shake him.

But before he's got time to shove her off the bench, she continues speaking. Her eyes are softer now, like she's taking pity on him. "I know Beth. It'll be okay. Just be nice and get some communication skills, jeez."

"Fuck off," he answers coldly, but he's not really angry. Annie probably can tell given the eyeroll she offers him, so it's cool. He doesn't want to deal with both the Marks women today.

"Go get your girl."

So Rio does.

*

It feels weird coming home. The house is immaculate, as if no one actually lives here, and a nice smell fills her nostrils. She knows it's Rio's fancy detergent, the one that smells like pine trees and that he likes to keep hidden on the bottom shelf of the cabinet in the laundry room as he knows she'll tease him about it. 

It hits her like lightning and suddenly, the weight of the past weeks falls on her. She misses him more than she ever missed anyone, the feeling bringing tears into her eyes as she softly slides her fingers against the cold surface of the kitchen island. 

The sound of the front door closing behind her startles her, her heartbeat increasing rapidly. She almost sweats as she puts her purse down on the counter, her back still turned away from him. _Get yourself together, Beth,_ she thinks, as she slowly turns around.

The sharp intake of breath he takes when he sees her is almost enough to make her run towards him, but she stops herself. She's here to get solutions, apologies, not to fall right back into his arms. It doesn't matter that he looks like a damn god.

"Hello," she says simply and god, she could slap herself. She leans on the kitchen island for something to do with herself and Rio just stands near the door, his hands in his coat pockets.

"I've missed you, mama."

His words echo in the room for a while, making Beth speechless. She's not used to him expressing his feelings in such a forward way, it's making her lose her footing.

Panick is flooding her as she says, "The house is really clean."

Rio stays impassible as his eyes roam over her, completely ignoring the state of the house, like a person in their right mind would do in such a situation. It makes Beth blush and divert her gaze to the floor. " 'Course it is."

His voice is hoarse, like he's pained or exhausted, so Beth lifts her eyes to meet his. He's looking at her like he's trying to memorize every inch of her face and god if that doesn't make Beth feel warm inside.

"Yeah, of course," she stammers, embarassed by her own stupidity, but Rio doesn't seem to mind. He never minds when she's acting like this. "Sorry. I'm just not used to coming home to an immaculate house, you know, as Dean-"

"I ain't like Dean." He cuts her off, his voice sharp, like Dean is the last thing he wants to be thinking about right now. Or ever, knowing him. Beth can't really blame him, she's not even sure why she brought him up in the first place.

Except the fight comes back in her mind, anger pooling inside her before she can stop herself, her hands coming into fists by her sides. "Aren't you ?" she asks, and she knows that's unfair, but she doesn't care. He was unfair to her, too.

"Scuse me ?" he asks, disbelief clear on his voice and face as his mask slips away. Without his usual unbothered expression on she can see how tired he looks, the sight making her heart squeeze in her chest. She wants to reach out to him, but she can't. He can't get away with everything everytime.

"Lying and hiding important stuff, treating me like shit, sounds like Dean, doesn't it ?"

Rio visibly swallows, frowning deeply and she can see his hands twitch at his sides. He's trying to remain calm, to give her the space to express her feelings, she realizes. She expected a screaming match, not such an understanding Rio biting his tongue. Right now she's not sure which one she'd have prefer.

"Yeah, I never meant to lie tho, y'see ?"

She can tell he's holding himself back from saying his usual shit and that makes her feel quite better that he's struggling too.

"But you did. You lied about the party, you lied about the drugs. You put me aside like I'm nothing but your charming little housewife."

It makes him snort as he takes off his beanie, and Beth frowns in response. She's not here for his amusement, so she continues, her tone colder than before. "Been there, done that, you know ?"

"Elizabeth," he says, unbothered by the tone she's using like he can see right through her (and he can, she's certain), and starts walking toward her. He stops at a reasonable distance instead of stepping into her personal space, and Beth almost reaches out to him. 

From where he's standing she can see his long eyelashes, the freckles on his nose, the dark circles under his eyes. Did he ever look this good or is she just suffering from 3 weeks of abstinence ?

"I let shit happen that I shouldn't have." The confession makes her meet his eyes again. "I knew it was bullshit and still went with it 'cause it was just business."

"Our family isn't business, Rio. You brought drugs into our house."

"I know it ain't," he says, stepping closer to her. "But sometimes it's gotta mix. Y'know that, mama."

"It didn't have to. You chose to."

"Yeah ?" He asks, his pinky moving her fringe from her forehead, making her gasp lightly. "You mixed business and emotions when you chose to spare your rotten egg back then, didn't you ?"

And-yeah, she did. Tried to handle Mary-Pat the soft way because she was a mom and a widow, and it came back to bit her in the ass.

"And look where it got me."

"Got me there too, I guess."

They stare at each other silently, Beth's mind reeling and she feels so tired she wants to lie down and sleep for a month. Fighting with Rio is exhilarating, but this- this foreign situation where their feelings are out in the open, it's exhausting. She's torn between resentment and love.

Sometimes she thinks it was easier with Dean. He was lying to her face and disrespecting her all the time, but she didn't care because she wasn't in love with him anymore. With Rio, it's different. Her feelings for him blind her most of the time, the love so strong and intense she's always ready to forgive anything if that means they'll be okay again. But it's not okay, it's not healthy. If she wants their relationship to work, it's gotta change. She's not backing down. 

Rio must see the wheels going into her head as he soflty touches her cheek, making her lean into his touch unconsciously.

"I fucked up," he says, making Beth close her eyes. She can't bear to look at him right now. "Look at me, mama."

Reluctantly, she opens her eyes. The Rio that stands in front of her, his face so open and sincere, seems foreign. She's never seen him look so vulnerable, it feels like it's a stolen moment. Like she's got no right to witness that but he lets her anyway. "I'm sorry."

The words are almost whispered but they still shook Beth to the core. She's speechless, he's never apologized for anything before (well, not verbally, at least- but she vividly remembers how he always worships her body when he's sorry for something), but she knows she can't give in so easily.

"What's the point of apologizing if you do the same mistake over and over again ?"

It's his turn to stay silent now, his dark eyes boring intensely in hers like he's searching for the answer. She doesn't have it, she realizes.

"Aight," he says, dropping his hand from her cheek. The loss of contact makes her blink. "We're partners, huh ? 50-50."

"You've said this befo-"

"For'real now." He cuts her off, his mask back on again. Beth knows it means it's paining him to say those words, which she appreciates even more. "You wanna be a part of it ? 50-50. But don't be a fool, ma. You ain't gonna be able to choose the deals you do. That just ain't how it works."

Beth being herself goes to protest, the words hot on her tongue, but he cuts her off again with a finger on her lips. "That just ain't. You wanna be equal, you gotta dirty those hands, baby. That's up to you."

Moving his finger from her lips, Beth finally moves from her spot against the counter. "I don't want drugs around my kids. Hell, I don't want anything happening around my kids."

"It ain't about 'em."

"It became about them the second you let this deal happen here."

"Let's make a deal, then," he says, coming closer to her as she's pouring herself a glass of water from the tap. "No business in the house."

"No business in the house," she agrees, turning around to face him.

"Good." He nods, openly staring at her lips like he's desperate to have a taste. Beth knows she is.

"We gonna make out now or what ?"

"Yes, please," she practically moans, clashing her lips against his.

Their kiss starts surprisingly slow and tender, both of them laying their feelings into it. Quickly enough it becomes heated, the weight of how much they missed each other taking over as their tongues slide together. Rio groans into her mouth, lifting her by the back of her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist.

And this time, as she's riding his cock on the couch, moaning like crazy with their clothes still on, she knows they're good. They're really, really good. 

*

"Come in !"

Beth lets the heavy door fall shut behind her, turning around to face the huge office. Gretchen's sitting at a expensive-looking wooden desk, her head still down as she's writing something, not even bothering to look at Beth. How rude.

Her heels click on the floor as she makes her way to the desk, a confident look to her step. Gretchen still doesn't look up but the rudeness doesn't take Beth off guard. Gretchen's a huge bitch anyway. 

Beth clears her throat and finally the other woman looks up, a bored look on her brown eyes. "What can I do for you today, Beth ?"

"I think it's time we have a little chat about the other night, don't you think ?"

"I already thanked you for the party. I'm afraid I don't have a medal for you today, darling." Her voice is sweet but her words aren't, and Beth wants to slap the bitch. But doesn't have time for childish behaviours. That's Gretchen's specialty, not hers.

"Oh, no, I dont think I deserve a medal," Beth says, her tone light and a small laugh to her voice. "But maybe you do."

"Excuse me ?" She looks 100% bored now, as she's not even hiding the irritation on her face. 

"Yeah, I mean- you're a great actress, you know ?" Gretchen puts her pen down, joining her hands on the desk like she's feigning interest, but Beth keeps going. "Pretending to be all nice and shit when you're actually a huge bitch."

"Aw, Elizabeth," the brunette answers, her tone colder than before. Beth flinches at how her name sounds in her mouth. "You see, that's your problem here. You want everybody to love you because you're so innocent and sweet.. Almost like a loyal puppy."

Beth grits her teeth, leaning on the back of the couch in front of her in a way that she hopes looks casual. She won't give Gretchen the joy of losing control of herself.

"I mean, that's kind of what you are, aren't you ?" she says, looking at Beth like she's the one being ridiculous. "Always following Rio around, trying to play with the big boys as if you're not just some housewife."

"Rio and I are partners," she spits out, anger filling her blood. How dare she talk about their relationship like she knows anything about it ?

"Right," she answers, leaning back on her leather chair. She taps her long fingernails on the armchair, making a _tap tap tap_ noise that gets on Beth's nerves. "That's why he hid the drug deal from you, obviously."

Beth sees red. Her resolution flies out the window as she digs her nails into the couch, stopping herself from killing Gretchen. "My relationship with Rio is none of your business."

"You shot him three. fucking. times !" Gretchen yells suddenly, startling Beth. The brunette's composed stance is just a memory now as she looks absolutely furious. She probably waited a long time for this confrontation, Beth realizes. "Don't walk around talking about a relationship when you tried to kill him months ago."

"He forgave me," Beth whispers, hating herself for the softness in her voice. She's got to keep the upper hand.

"I didn't," Gretchen spits, making Beth swallows hardly. "I've known Rio for years. Don't expect me to welcome you with open arms when you tried to murder him without a second thought."

"I never wanted to-"

"I don't have time for your bullshit." Beth's eyes follow Gretchen's hand as she takes the desk phone, ready to make a call. "Don't make me call security."

She feels like she's been soaked in cold water. She's drained, exhausted as she walks towards the door, her confidence long gone. Gretchen's right, she tried to kill Rio, back then. But things are different, now. 

And it's no one's business but theirs.

Beth stops with her hand on the handle, suddenly turning back to Gretchen. She's done playing nice.

"You know what, Gretchen ? You're right."

"You have 3 seconds to leave my office, Beth. I'm not joking."

"I don't need your forgiveness," she says, taking a step forward. She doesn't even recognize her own voice, laced with coldness. "What I need is your fucking respect."

Gretchen's eyebrows go up at that, her hand faltering on the phone like she wasn't expecting that tone.

"I put three bullets in Rio's chest when I already knew I was in love with him. Think of what I'd do to you when I don't feel an ounce of affection for you."

Her words echo in the room as she leaves, the door falling shut slowly behind her as she says,

"Don't ever challenge me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Elizabeth Irene Marks just left the building y'all, and there's nothing left but ruins!!!
> 
> I just love writing her taking her power back. She's a queen.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt, give your ideas for an eventual sequel for one of the chaps or just have a chat with me, you can do it [here](https://riveramour.tumblr.com/messagebox)


	8. This World Inverted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt, anon asked : "What if the roles were sort of reversed and Rio was in a bad marriage and he meets Beth somewhere and they hit it off and they start doin the devils tango but then she finds out he's married but not really because a few weeks into knowing her he filed for divorce. They would be in their 20s tho and Rio has Marcus and Beth has Jane and they're both like 4 or something. A happy ending obviously but lots of hurt and jealousy."
> 
> Chapter tags : Alternative Universe - Angst - Cheating ? theoretically, i guess - Ending open to the imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so long. why is it so long ?

"Don't come home too late, my mom's coming over for dinner."

"I know."

"I mean it," she says, handing him the paper bag. "Be there a 7."

"What I just said ?" 

Rhea purses her lips, frowning as she cleans the kitchen island, irritating clear in her features. "You could speak to me nicely, you know ?"

"Then stop sayin' shit I already know, aight ?"

Just like that he's gone, the front door falling shut behind him, leaving nothing but silence in the room.

It's true what they say. When you marry young, for reasons that don't include love, it's not meant to last. Rio's found that out two days after their wedding ceremony.

Rhea and him had been fooling around for some time now, hooking up at random time and places, making the most of their youth until the inevitable happened. Marcus was 4, now.

He's thinking about it as he drives to his job, as he sits at his desk, hell, if he's honest with himself, he's always thinking about it. About how sweet, nice 18 years old Rhea changed into a bitter version of herself. Sometimes he feels like he's fifty with how his love life seems to already be over. He's not even getting laid, fuck.

"Fuck off," he mutters to himself as he checks the message she's just sent him, insisting that he _has_ to be home by 7, that she's serious about that, and just ignores it. Life's not supposed to be this boring at only 23.

His gaze wanders to the picture of Marcus and him on his desk, both of them sitting on the steps outside their small house, smiling widely. Happier, simpler times when they were a regular couple fighting from time to time instead of two people raising a kid together while hating each other. It's crazy how fast it changes.

Another text pulls him out of his daydreaming, Mick's name appearing on the screen, making him smile. _Lucky's tonight ?_ It says, followed by a row of party-related emojis.

He thinks of Rhea's text, of her tone this morning, of how she's always on his back, telling him he's not up to it.

 _You got it_ , he answers, smiling as he puts his phone back in his pocket. 

To hell Rhea and her mom.

*

"Annie, I'm really not sure about this."

The tight black dress hugs her hourglass figure in a sinful way, leaving nothing to the imagination, and Beth can feel herself blush.

"Come on Beth, God gave you boobs, the least you could do is showing them off," she answers, not even lifting her head from the magazine she's flipping through, a making a dismissing gesture with her free hand.

"There's showing them off and forcing people to look at them, that's just- that's two different things." She's blabbering now, reddening as she takes on her curves in the tight material, feeling extremely un at ease.

"Thought you wanted him to jump your bones ?"

"Annie," she hisses, putting off the black sandals she's wearing, her blush covering her breast as well. "It's our first date."

"Same thing."

Beth sighs as she takes off the dress, ignoring Annie's outraged look at her grandma's underwear, folding the dress neatly before putting it down on the bed. Finally she puts down her magazine, standing up to rummage through the dresser. "What is it, now ?"

"I'm chosing your underwear for tonight," she says in a _duh_ tone, going through Beth's well folded bras. "Here, that'll do it."

The bra is a deep shade of red, the cup offering a nice amount of coverage with pretty lacy details. It's one of her nicest, the first she's ever bought for style instead of comfort, so Beth doesn't feel like discussing the choice. The pantie, on the other hand, doesn't match at all. It's a plain black cotton pantie, the coverage full on both sides, nothing sexy about it. That's pretty much the only kind of panties she owns, hating the way thongs and tangas bring out the cellulite she's sure she has, so she's not really surprised about the choice.

"What a shame," she hears her sister mutter, her voice a little muffled as Beth goes to change in the bathroom, rolling her eyes at the remark. She makes quick work of putting the lingerie on, covering it with the dress again and finally looking at the final result in the mirror.

It doesn't look like her, the outfit a million years away from the cardigans and mom jeans she's wearing on the daily, but she looks good. The make up Annie insisted on doing brings out her blue eyes and with the way her hair is curled, she looks like a pin-up. It feels good, even with the dress revealing so much skin. She feels sexy, more adult. 

"What do you think ?" Annie's voice brings her out of her transe from where's she leaning in the doorframe, looking at Beth with an appreciative smile, like she's proud of her makeover skills.

"It looks good," she says, taking a final look at herself before looking at her sister. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Ah, too late, sister. Too late."

*

The bar is crowded, but not in a too suffocating way. There's no room to dance but Rio's never seen the point of dancing in bars anyway. He just goes to Lucky's when he wants to escape the drama at home- which is exactly what he's doing right now.

Nursing his second glass of vodka, he finally looks around, taking everyone in. It's a college bar, full of drunk students making out in dark corners and creepy old men sipping beers at the bar, openly ogling girls in short dresses. He rolls his eyes at a couple practically fucking against the wall, taking a sip as he meets Mick's amused eyes.

"What ?" He asks, leaning back on his chair.

"You gonna ignore that ?" He says, jerking his chin towards Rio's phone, which has been buzzing non stop for the past hour.

"What does it look like ?"

"Like you gonna ignore that."

"Damn right," he says, drinking his vodka in one go, the alcohol burning his throat in a soothing way. Mick's eyes never leave him, the amused look replaced by an unreadable one. 

"Last person who looked at me like that, I got laid, man," he says, twirling his empty glass on the table, but Mick stays impassible. His eyes drop to Rio’s ringless fingers and he slowly shakes his head, not even hiding his irritation.

"There’s this thing called divorce, you should look it up. T’would save a lotta pain."

The atmosphere shifts to something colder despite the partying going happening around them. Rio instantly feels angry, his jaw locking as Mick just sighs. 

The number of times they’ve had this conversation already. 

"I’m tired of explaining this shit to you," he says, his voice hard and final. "Marcus ain’t gonna grow up with divorced parents."

"Yeah, he’ll grow up with enemies married to each other instead," Mick snorts, emptying his own glass. 

"We're coparents raising our kid together," Rio objects, irritated. Why do they always have to come back to that ? He went to the bar to forget about his shitty love life, for Gods sake. 

"You’re two people who occasionally banged in high school who ended up marrying each other without even being in a relationship."

"Tell me this shit again when you got a kid of you own, aight ?"

"Marcus won’t even know the difference, he’s fuckin’ 4," He says, his eyes angry. That makes Rio click his tongue and divert his eyes. "You can raise him together without the legal stuff linking you to Rhea."

Rio huffs at that, standing up. "I'mma get another drink."

He’s gone quickly, moving through the sea of dancing people and sitting at an empty bar tool. He knows Mick cares about Marcus, hell, he’s practically his god father at this point, but that doesn’t stop his words from pissing him off. 

They’re not a couple, so what does it change that they’re legally married ? There’s literally no point of complicating things with a divorce, he thinks. That’s what he’ll tell Mick again, later. Like that’s gonna change anything. 

"Vodka, neat," he says, nodding at the bartender when he puts the drink on the counter. It's a little quieter here, the music just a background sound as Rio sips his drink, enjoying the moment alone. People are still partying loudly in the background, but he blocks the sound. 

"Bourbon on the rocks," a small voice says next to him, making him snap out of his bubble. A blonde woman sits on a stool not far from his, putting her small bag on the counter as the bartender fixes her drink. She's dressed in a tight black dress that threatens to split open in the chest area, Rio's eyes going a little wide despite himself at the huge breast she's sporting.

He diverts his eyes quickly, looking at his drink while the woman drinks from hers, completely oblivious. Last thing he needs is to be called a pervert.

"Anotha one," he says, downing his vodka in one go and giving his empty glass to the bartender. The woman suddenly turns her head towards him like she's just noticed he's there, and he can feel her eyes linger on his tattoo. He smiles despite himself, well aware of the effect he's got on women. 

_Time for a little fun,_ he thinks. Just to pass the time.

He slowly turns on his stool to face her, his renewed drink in his hand, but she's already facing forward again, sipping her bourbon quietly.

"What's a girl like you doing here alone ?" He asks, smiling into the rim of his glass as she turns her head toward him, unimpressed.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Ah, you are, ain't you ?" He teases lightly, which gets him a dirty look.

"What is that supposed to mean ?"

"Means nothing, ma'," he says, putting his foot down on the stool, ready to get up. This girl's as tight as her dress. "Relax, baby."

He sees her blush in the corner of his eyes, a protest dying on her lips as he leaves her there, joining Mick.

*

Beth is boiling. It's almost midnight and Dean's still not there, making her grit her teeth as she reads the text he's send her, the two words adding fuel to the fire : _Be late x_

She almost scoffs out loud, looking at her phone like he's personnally insulted her, and it sure feels like it. She's been waiting for almost two hours for a first date and she just gets two lame words as an apology ?

Sure as hell isn't enough.

She finally stands up, the weight of the four glasses of bourbon making her lose her balance and she silently curses the heels she's wearing. Her phone feels heavy in her hand as she texts Annie to let her know she's leaving and will call her when she gets home, slowly reaching the front door, her feet aching from each steps.

She's fumbling through her purse to find her keys when the cool air hits her in the face, mixed with the warm scent of a cigarette. 

"Leavin' already ?"

The hoarse voice makes her lift her head, her eyes meeting his in a silent irritation.

"What does it look like ?" She asks, uncharacteristically rude, but she's too angry to care.

"Damn, girl," the guy says, crushing his half smoken cigarette against the brick wall. "You really gonna drive like that ?"

"Like what ?" Beth snaps, cursing herself when a shiver makes her wobble. The silent lifting of his eyebrow makes her blush. "Okay, I see what you mean."

"Y'seem way too uptight to drive drunk."

"What's that supposed to mean ?" She slurs, annoyed, before standing straighter, like she's just realized she was about to drive completely drunk. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"Guess not."

And she should leave, the conversation seems over, after all, but she finds she doesn't want to. It might be because Dean stood her up on their first date, because she drank more that she's used to, or just because the guy is hot, but the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"Wanna go for a walk ?"

*

Turns out walking when you're drunk is probably as hard as driving. Beth has given up on her heels long ago, walking barefoot on the sidewalk.

"I'm thirsty," she says, breaking the silence and feeling how thick her tongue feels in her mouth. "I think there's a Starbucks down the street."

"Yeah," he snorts, taking his phone out of this pocket. "Ain't gonna go to Starbucks."

Both her eyebrows go up at that, sending him a look of disbelief as he searches for something on his phone. "Why ? You're too snob for Starbucks ?"

"There's a place not too far. C'mon, let's go."

The place Rio takes her to is small and cozy, decorated in a industrial style, with wooden and black tones. It smells of coffee and warmth, and Beth loves it instantly.

"Go sit yo ass down, I'mma order somethin'."

Eyebrows going up, Beth almost tells him off for his words but settles on, "You don't even know what I like."

"Won't be hard to figure it out. Come on, ma."

"Fine," she mutters, amused, as she goes to sit on one of the many free tables there are. It's late, or rather- it's early, so the place is pretty deserted. 

Rio comes back five minutes later with two steaming cups. Sitting in front of Beth he puts down his own mug and pushes the other one towards the blonde, who takes it curiously. "What's that ?"

"Try it."

She does, licking the foam off her lips as she swallows the warm liquid. It's strong but sweet, the aroma filling her mouth as she hums around her mouthful. "It's just coffee," she deadpans. "Just.. Coffee."

"Wrong," he states, almost annoyed, like he's disappointed she didn't figure it out by herself. "That shit's authentic Ethiopian coffee. Made from roasted coffee beans and what not."

Silence fills the space between them as Beth looks at her cup and back to him. Slowly, a smile makes its way on her face. 

"Ay, don't fuckin' laugh, you-"

She's _howling_.

*

Somewhere along the line, a pattern began to emerge. Rio's still no sure how it happened, why he'd let it happen, in the first place, but soon enough, that small coffee place he'd never shared with anyone becomes their meeting spot.

He doesn't put too much thoughts into it, especially when he starts looking forward to those meetings and Mick starts teasing him about his unusual happiness. Every reason not to be home with Rhea is a good enough reason in his books, so that's what he settles on. That's what he tells himself, and what he tells Mick, too, when he accidentally sees a text from Elizabeth on his phone one day. Rhea, on the other hand, he says nothing to. 

Which is exactly why he finds himself in yet another questioning as he exits Marcus's room, slowly and quietly closing the door behind him. He's not even surprised to find Rhea leaning against the opposite wall, her usual scowl in place.

"Are you having an affair ?"

Is he ? No, he's not having an affair. Having an affair would include being in a true relationship and seeing someone else while dating. He's not. So he tells her just that.

"No." She raises her eyebrows at him.

"No, huh ?"

"Want me to elaborate ? I ain't havin' an affair."

The conversation is over, at least it is to him, which is why he starts walking towards the stairs, ready to go on with his evening without being bothered.

Of course it's too much to ask.

"You can't just say no and expect me to believe you."

This time, it's his eyebrows that go up. He stops dead in his track, slowly turning towards her. He's not even trying to hide his disbelief.

"Scuse me ?"

"You heard me, Rio."

"The fuck you want from me, huh ?" He asks, all cold and annoyed. She's not even flinching. "I fuckin' answered you, what you want from me ?"

"Proofs, maybe ?"

She crosses her arms, looking up at him and holding his gaze. She's not very impressive with the dish towel on her shoulder and the apron around her waist, but it doesn't matter. She still feels like she's the one being in charge, and that pisses Rio off like nothing else.

"I ain't got nothing to prove," he spits. "And I sure ain't gonna fight about this shit in front of Marcus' room."

"Oh, so you care about Marcus now ?" Her words are cold as she follows Rio downstairs, making his blood boil as he goes out, standing on the back porch.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean ?"

"It means you only care about yourself, and I'm sick of it !"

His heart beats so loudly he can feel it on his fingertips. He's filled with anger, pure white fury, as he grinds his teeth so hard he wouldn't be surprised if they'd fall out of his mouth. "The only person I don't give a shit about in this fuckin' house is you."

And that shuts her up. Her lips part on a gasp, her big brown eyes going wide as she looks at him, her surprise unhidden. That's the thing with Rhea, he thinks bitterly. She thinks she can say anything she wants and come out clean, unharmed, but can't handle it when others start do to the same. 

He hates her, he realizes. And that's when Mick's words come back to his mind : _There’s this thing called divorce. It would save a lot of pain_.

It's the first time he feels that's true. And it scares him.

"That's how you want to play it, then," she says flatly. "Nobody's forcing you to be here, Christopher."

"Y'know what ? You right." Rio bypasses her quickly, going back into the house to put on his converse and jacket. "I'll be there to drive pop to school in the mornin'."

Without looking back, he's gone.

*

His voice is a muffled background voice as Beth secures the phone between her shoulder and her ear. She's not listening to what he's saying, doesn't care, even, her focus entirely centred on the dishes she's furiously scrubbing.

Dean'd been trying to call her non stop since he stood her up, sending her dozens of texts a day, which she's been ignoring. What started as apologies quickly transformed into him trying to guilt-trip her, saying that she should've waited a little longer before leaving and that she was being rude. Beth's not known for being resentful, but this time, she doesn't feel like forgiving.

Tired of his useless mumbling, she finally cuts him off. "I've already told you, Dean. It's no."

"But _why_ ?" He pleads, almost whines, making Beth roll her eyes as she dries her hands. "I was just a little late, come on, _Bethie_ -"

"You were not a little late, Dean. I waited for you for 3 hours, and you just didn't show up. Way to impress a girl on a first date, isn't it ?"

"Now you're just being heartless," he huffs.

She's about to tell him off, to forget about any manners she's ever learnt and just tell him to fuck off, but that's when she sees him through the windows.

He's casually leaning on his car, looking up to her window like he's been waiting for her to notice him all along, and she gasps unconsciously. Dean's voice becomes irrelevant once again as she's looking at him. It's almost 11, he shouldn't be here, the thought worrying her - what if something's wrong ? What if he's hurt, or in danger ? What if-

"Dean, I gotta go," she says, hanging up and cutting off his rant. 

She doesn't even bother to dress as she quickly gets out of her aparment and almost runs down the stairs. She's out of breath when she finally reaches him. He looks as casual as ever, dressed in his usual black outfits while she's wearing her pjs and slippers. A far cry from how good he's looking.

"Hey," he greets simply, moving from where he's leaning to face her. 

She can't even catch her breathe from all the terrible scenarios she'd imagined.

"What do you mean "hey" ?" She asks. "It's almost midnight, I thought something was wrong ! What- shit, what are you doing here ?"

"Wanted to see ya," he shrugs like nothing's wrong in the world. "Wanna hang out ?"

Beth huffs out a laugh, putting her hands on her hips to get a grip on herself. 

"Shit, y'was scared for me ma', huh ?" He says with a cocky grin that shows his perfect teeth. She's almost mad at him.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

"Yeah, you was worried," he laughs now, playfully shoving her. "Ay, that's cute, mama."

"Shut up," she mumbles. She's not blushing, absolutely not. "Where do you wanna go, anyway ?"

He just shrugs as an answer. Beth considers the idea for a second, weighing her options, and she figures- what the hell ?

"Come on," she says, already walking back to the front door. "It's cold out here anyway."

*

It's almost irritating how he seems to be looking at everything like he's some sort of art critic. He's not saying anything as he looks at the picture frames she's hung on the walls, and Beth feels herself redden. She didn't think this through- what does she do, now ?

"Do you.. Do you want something to drink ?" She offers weakly. "Or maybe take off your jacket ?"

He doesn't say anything for a few more minutes before turning to Beth. "Yeah, what'd'you have ?"

"I could make you some tea."

Rio nods at that, his attention going back to the frames, making Beth roll her eyes as she goes to the kitchen. She sees him take off his jacket and beanie out the corner of her eyes, relief flooding through her. She doesn't even know why she was anxious in the first place, that's just ridiculous.

Except she does know why. Her and Rio have been talking a lot, seeing each other a lot since they met at Lucky's, and it makes her feel weird to have him here. Does he think she's propositioning him ? Is he ill-at-ease ? No, Rio never seems to be bothered by anything, and he was the one who wanted to hang out, which means he's probably not uncomfortable. And he's never shown any sign of interest towards her, he's just his cocky and teasing self, like he is with anyone else. 

So she's got nothing to be nervous about, does she?

"The water's boiling, Elizabeth."

"Right. Sorry," she says, the whistling sound snapping her out of her thoughts.

Rio sips his tea silently, his black eyes boring into Beth's as she puts down her own cup. She avoids his gaze until she can't, and that's when she realizes how casual he looks, leaning into her couch, his ankle propped up on his opposite thigh. 

She's seen him at Lucky's, in that coffee shop, in his damn car. He always looks like he owns the place, somehow, so relaxed and cool, like he's the king of the world. He probably is, in a way. So damn charismatic.

But seeing him like that in her apartment, her _home_ , on her couch... It does things to her. She has eyes, she knows he's hot and pretty and beautiful, but it seems her body is just picking up on the fact now. She feels her cheeks burn in tandem with her entire body as his eyes lazily trace over her, probably as lost in his thoughts than she is.

"Do you like your tea ?" She asks, eager to break the silence. To her despair, he only hums his reponse as he puts down his cup, his eyes still not letting go of her. She feels trapped, prisoner of his intense gaze, victim of his undeniable charisma.

"Are you hungry ?" She's fidgeting now. "I could make you something, if you'd like."

He grins at that, putting his foot on the ground and leaning in with his elbows propped up on his knees. 

"I _am_ hungry," he says with his damned raspy voice. He licks his lips, his grin showing his teeth. "But not for food."

Her gasp is the only sound in the room. Even now he doesn't look ashamed, looking as unbothered as he always does. Beth, on the other hand, has never blushed so much.

She's not sure who moves first, but suddenly there's a hard body flushed against hers, strong and plump lips devoring her as her fingers graze his skull. It's electric, every hair on her body standing up, betraying how wrecked she feels. 

The kiss is not sweet, not tender ; it's a fight for dominance, the urge to feel and to touch until there's nothing left. A thirst to quench, a hunger to fill. Beth feels like she's on fire, everything feels hot and suffocating. Her head spins from the lack of oxygen, the strong scent of Rio surrounding her in the most pleasant way.

She's got the hots for him, and she didn't even realize. What a shame.

Clothes end up all over the living room, scattered everywhere in the everlasting symbol of desire being succumbed to. 

It's the first time a man makes Beth orgasm, and she doesn't have it in herself to feel sorry for her neighbours right now.

*

Rio is the first to get dressed afterwards. Beth has dozen off on the couch after a quick cuddle session, during which Rio was too caught in the afterglow to realize how much he screwed up.

But now he's wide awake, sober like he's never been before as the reality slaps him square in the face.

_Are you having an affair ?_

God, he is.

_I ain't got nothing to prove._

He acted like a fucking bag of dicks, talking back to Rhea as if he was some kind of perfect husband in that joke of a marriage. He'd been so cocky, puffing out his chest like he was beyond cheating. Like he'd never do such a thing. 

He'd never considered himself to be a married man before - well, he technically and legally is, but that's the end of it. Him and Rhea have never been in love with the other, marrying each other just because she was pregnant, but now he sees it as it is.

Being married, even if it's not out of love, means you owe the other things. Means the vows you've taken still stand, no matter your feelings for the other. You're linked to that person, and there's things you got to respect.

He broke those damn vows for sex. _Fuck this_.

He's fully dressed when Beth stirs, turning to face him with a content smile. God, she's covered in hickeys.

"Where are you going ?" She asks, her voice laced with sleep as she stretches. 

"Home." He says, his voice not hesitant, not shaky, not sorry. He's got to be firm.

He's such a jerk, he can't even face himself.

"Why ? Is something wrong ?"

She looks worried now, moving to a sitted position. She frowns, her blue eyes looking at him in such an intense way, he swears he can feel it in his bones. The way she looks prettier than ever, however, he feels it in his heart. And he can't have that.

"I'm married." He drops the bomb like it's nothing, like he doesn't notice how her expression falls into one of surprise, of sadness, of disgust. Like he doesn't care.

She doesn't cry. Thank god, she doesn't cry. 

"Get out." She spits, her voice a little shaky on the end, and Rio knows it's because she feels betrayed. He swallows, and nods.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." he says, a hand on the open door. He doesn't look at her, he can't. Can't face her like he can't face himself.

Without waiting for an answer he knows is not coming, he leaves.

Coming home that night, he ignores the way his stomach lurches as he lies behind Rhea in bed, his hand coming on her hip. Most of all, he hopes she can't feel his heart shatter as she whispers, "I'm glad you're home."

*

"He's such a piece of shi-"

"Damn right he is," Beth confirms for the seventh time. Annie, Ruby and her are having coffee at Ruby's place, and Beth has not been shy about gossips.

"Men are all the same," Annie deadpans, sipping her coffee. 

"I can't believe he did this," Ruby counters, giving a compassionate look towards Beth. "He sounded like a really nice guy, most of all."

"Really ?" This time, she huffs out a laugh. "What part of this story gave you the impression he was a nice guy ? He screwed Beth while married, for god's sake."

"If you ignore that fact, he seemed pretty decent."

"Yeah, well-"

"I don't want to ignore the fact," Beth says. "He's never even worn a wedding ring ! What kind of men does that ?"

"The cheating one." Annie lifts her cup as if to say "damn right" before taking a sip. This time it's a harsh look she gets from Ruby.

Beth sighs loudly, drinking her own coffee before wrapping her hands around the mug. Ever since that night, she'd played every moments they'd spent together again and again in her mind. He never gave any indication of being in a relationship whatsoever, despite Beth's tentative hints, and that's what makes her blood boil.

That she gave him opportunities to tell the truth and he chose not to.

Fucking men.

"Don't torture yourself about it," Ruby says, taking her hand affectionately. "You didn't know, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm still an accomplice to an adultery," she points harshly, which gives her an eyeroll from Annie. "What am I gonna do ? I might be the reason a marriage wrecks."

"This marriage is already a wreck if he cheated." Ruby starts rubbing her hand in a soothing manner, but it doesn't work.

"You could tell the wife."

Both Beth and Ruby's heads turn towards Annie at the same time, but their expressions are quite different. While Ruby is sending her a look of absolute disapproval, Beth lifts her eyebrows with curiosity.

"What do you mean ?"

"Beth, that's a terrible idea."

"Nah, it's not," Annie counters, joining her hands in the counter like she's all business-like. "He used you, I think that calls for revenge."

"It's gonna make her suffer," Beth says. "I'm not even his mistress, it was just one time."

"One time too many, sis," Annie says, clearly proud of making a point. "I say you just go see the girl and spill everything. You'd be doing her a favor, if her husband is a piece of shit."

"That... Actually makes sense." Ruby's voice is filled with disbelief, like she's surprised by Annie's logic. "Well, kinda, at least."

"It totally makes sense," she counters playfully, giving Ruby a mischievous look.

"You're right. I'd like to know."

That's how Beth ends up in front of the heavy-looking front door of what she knows ( _well, more like, guessed after following him after work the previous day_ ) is Rio's apartment. Her heart beats loudly in her chest and for a second she's sure she's gonna pass out. She can't do that, can't break a marriage out of spite, that's what she tells herself as she turns to go...

Only to hear the door open beside her, cutting her dead in her tracks.

"Oh, hello !" A sweet voice says on her right, and Beth turns around to face it, her face red as a tomato. "Can I help you ?"

"H-Hi," she mutters, her voice betraying her. _Come on, Beth, you got this. It's for her own good_. "My name is Beth, and I, uh..."

"Oh, right ! You're here to pick up Lisa's homework, is that right ?" She smiles sweetly at Beth, turning to open the door a little more without letting her answer. "Marcus, Lisa's mom is here, honey !"

What comes next is something Beth didn't anticipate. Her blood drains out of her face as the small boy comes to the door, holding a few notebooks. His black hair, his tanned skin, the dimples he's sporting - Beth feels like she's dying.

He's got a son. _Fuck_.

"Come on, honey, don't be shy," the brunette smiles sweetly at the boy, her left hand stroking his hair gently. Beth's eyes catch on the golden band she's wearing.

"Thank you," Beth mutters as she takes the notebooks she's being handed, feeling like she's 2 seconds away from faiting. The boy smiles widely at her, showing his missing tooth before going back inside to play. "H-How old is he ?" She asks faintly.

"He's turning 5 in a few months," the woman says, smiling fondly. Beth can only nod.

"I'll make sure to give that to, uh.. To Lisa."

She doesn't even hear the other woman's goodbye, her feet moving on autopilot, dragging her to the elevator. She's still holding the notebooks, the weight grounding her to reality. She couldn't even say the truth, and now she's stealing another kid's homeworks.

_How worse can it get ?_

*

Vodka doesn't even soothe his mind. Last night's events are too fresh, they hurt too much. He's sure he'll remember their conversation for a long time.

_"Fuck, Rhea. We need to divorce."_

_Her head had turned so fast, he thought she'd have broken her neck._

_"What ?"_

_"I think you heard me."_

_"Why in hell would you like to divorce ?" She had said, like she couldn't believe it._

_"I.. Fuck." He'd scratched his head, and chose to be the fucking honest man he'd always seen his dad be. "I had a fuckin' affair."_

He doesn't think he can forget her expression, or what she said next.

_"I know."_

_"The fuck you mean, you know ?"_

_"She came here, the other day."_

_Seeing his look of utter disbelief, she'd kept talking. "She came here, probably to tell me, but she decided not to when she saw Marcus. I guess that means she's at least a decent girl, if you forget the part where she screwed my husband."_

_"The fuck you mean she saw Marcus ?"_

_"It doesn't matter," she'd said. "She lost her nerves, anyway."_

The divorce papers in front of him seem to be mocking him now. He never cared for his marriage because he didn't care about Rhea, but he always cared for the family they formed. Never wanted to let anyone down.

Never wanted to betray anyone, or any of his principles.

"You gonna sign those ?" Mick says, breaking the silence and leveling Rio with a bored look.

"Fuck," he says, downing his drink and putting the glass down. "Yeah, I'm gonna sign those."

"About time," the other man says, carefree, ignoring the harsh look Rio gives him. He doesn't even pretend to sympathize, and that's what Rio likes most about him. He only gives brutal honesty.

"Fuck off," Rio bites anyway, just for the hell of it.

"Man, I know you feel like shit 'bout this stuff," he says, downing his own vodka. "But this type o' shit happens for a reason, or whatever. You and Rhea, it wouldn't have lasted, anyway."

"I don't care 'bout this," he says. "I wasn't gonna spend my whole life with her or whatever. I just didn't want Marcus to fuckin' grow up with divorced parents."

"Marcus is smart enough to understand."

Rio stays silent. He knows that, he's always known that. He just wanted to spare him the pain.

"What you gonna do, now ?" He asks, his eyes never leaving Rio's. "You gonna call Beth back ?"

"She ain't gonna pick up." That makes Mick huff.

"Can't blame the girl."

"Fuck off," he mutters again, but he knows Mick's right. 

It's not like she'd want to talk to him again, anyway.

*

Turns out getting a divorce is not that hard when there's no love between you and your wife. They both sign the papers quickly, and then everything changes.

Rio starts renting a loft in town, something industrial and woody that reminds him of the coffee shop he never goes to anymore. He pictures her laughing face everytime he thinks about the place, the thought making him wants to punch himself. He's not into romantic shit like that, doesn't want to think about her ocean blue eyes boring into his soul or about her hair glowing in the sunlight. He ain't this type of guy.

Or is he ? He doesn't even know. Being in a loveless relationship since the age of 18 can do that to you. 

Beth hasn't called or texted, and even though he knew she wouldn't (and Mick's right- he can't blame her, either), Rio can't help but to feel disappointed. He tried texting, caught himself typing stupid shit and then deleting it right away, convincing himself it's not worth it, but the empty feeling in his stomach tells him otherwise. And it sucks.

*

On a tuesday morning, as he's queuing in his favorite coffee shop to get his usual morning drink, Rio sees the light. 

Well, that's Elizabeth he sees, but that's kind of the same thing these days. She's sitting on a stool in the back of the room, a steaming cup in front of her and some book in her hands. She looks good, her reddish hair tied up in a loose ponytail that frame her face in a flattering way. She's wearing some kind of striped navy and white summer dress that shows her shoulders and collarbones.

Rio remembers _vividly_ how that skin felt on his tongue. 

He feels itchy as he finally gets his cup, his mind suddenly filled with blonde hair and soft skin. He doesn't even think as he approaches her and stands on the other side of her table. When she finally looks up, blue eyes meeting brown, it all falls into place.

"Rio," she says, her tone flat but a little shaky, like she's not surprised to see him but still overwhelmed by it.

"Elizabeth," he answers, never looking away, even when an awkward silence sets in between them.

"Did you want something ?" She finally asks, and now she looks way more annoyed. She puts her book down on the counter to give her his attention, but Rio can see she's not ready to forgive and forget.

"Yeah," he says, sitting on the stool in front of her and putting his own drink down. "S'been a while."

"Yeah, I don't usually hang out with married men, you know ?"

Rio huffs at that. "That's cool", he says, scratching his cropped hair with a cocky smile. "I ain't a married man, anymore."

Beth seems surprised at that for a solid minute, before going back to a frown and pursed lips. "She dumped your cheating ass ?"

Ouch. _Fair enough,_ he thinks.

"Rhea and I were only married on paper, Elizabeth. We never been a couple or whatever."

"Huh," she says dumbly, like the whole situation baffles her. "You go around marrying people you're not even dating ?"

The remark makes Rio sigh, which Beth must misinterpret because suddenly she's packing her things and getting ready to leave, looking even more annoyed than she originally did. He grabs her hand before she can stand up.

"Let's talk," he says, his eyes finding hers. "I'll tell ya everything. Let's just talk."

His heart hammers in his chest during the long silence that follows, as Beth looks between their hands and his eyes several times. Finally, she sighs, putting down her stuff.

"Okay. Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this didn't end up being Brio-centric. As I was writing this it felt more natural to write Rio's situation with bits of Brio here and there than to make them the center of this story. I tried to add some moments to make it about them more, but somehow I didn't like the result, as it seemed forced ? Anyway, I hope you'll like it, guys!! 
> 
> People might not appreciate this one for this reason, but it's okay. Anon, if you're one of this people, I'm really sorry!


End file.
